


In A Pretty How Town

by fleurdeliser, tuesdaysgone



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Politics, Kid Fic, M/M, Original Character(s), Small Towns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdeliser/pseuds/fleurdeliser, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaysgone/pseuds/tuesdaysgone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Single dad Frank Iero moves with his son to a new town. Everyone is nice, but the mayor, Gerard Way, is positively too good to be true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A Pretty How Town

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of Bandom Big Bang, and therefore there is art and a mix created to go with the story. The art by [ktc](http://ktc.dreamwidth.org) is embeded in the story, but can also be found [here](http://ktc.dreamwidth.org/14429.html) to give her feedback. The mix by [anoneknewmoose](http://anoneknewmoose.dreamwidth.org) can be downloaded [here](http://fleurdeliser.dreamwidth.org/184942.html) with tracklisting and streaming links. Be sure to tell both of them what an amazing job they did.
> 
> Many thanks to [Andeincascade](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade) for the beta.

@FrankIeroCPA: Pinehurst, let's do this.

"Ma. Yes, Ma. We went to meet Damian's teacher yesterday. I think she'll be really good. The neighborhood is pretty okay. We have nice neighbors. The only thing that sucks is the park."

"What's wrong with the park?" Frank can hear his mom take a sip of her coffee, spoon clinking against the mug. Why doesn't he have coffee? Oh right, because he hasn't been to the grocery store yet. 

"It's dirty, Ma. Trash everywhere, like, tree roots poking up. I thought there were more kids in this neighborhood, but maybe they go someplace else." 

"That's a shame," she says. "You know what you should do? You should tweet at your mayor. It's tweet, right?" 

"Yeah, it's tweet," Frank confirms. 

"I've heard he talks to people and answers questions and comes to help people if they need it," she says. 

"It's a park on the edge of town. I'm sure he doesn't care," Frank says. 

"Well, you won't know unless you ask," she replies. 

He smiles. "Maybe if I remember. You're coming Saturday? Keep the monkey out of my hair while I unpack?" 

"Of course, dear."

@FrankIeroCPA: @MayorGWay The park on Sherman and Tate could use some attention. Full of trash and rundown. I don't like taking my son there.

@MayorGWay: @FrankIeroCPA I'll look into it. Maybe a public work bee? I'll follow you so you can DM me your email. I'll keep you informed.

Frank's pretty impressed that his Sunday-afternoon tweet at the mayor was not only answered within hours, but he actually gets the promised email in his inbox by lunchtime the next day, with a timeslot for the Saturday morning after next and a short list of participants. "Probably his people doing it," he mumbles. Frank's not actually sure if a small-town mayor has people, but on the other hand, this is Jersey. Everyone has people.

The email ends with, "Feel free to bring your son and any equipment you think might be useful." Frank had planned on using that day to finish the last of the unpacking, but since he instigated this, he's got to fucking follow through. 

When his mom arrives on Saturday morning with an alarmingly tall stack of tupperware containers, Frank sets Damian up in the living room with his Xbox and points her at his kitchen cabinets. 

"You were right, the mayor did tweet back at me," he says as he watches her reorganize his pantry.

"I told you I'd heard good things about him. He's very active in the community," she replies smugly. 

He rolls his eyes. "Yeah, he emailed me a whole plan and everything. We're gonna do a work bee thing next weekend, I guess. He's fast, I'll say that for him." 

"How are things going at your office, honey?" she asks. 

"Not bad," Frank says. "Since I rented it furnished it was just getting the equipment I needed set up. There's a nice guy at the computer repair place down the street who helped me get everything networked."

"That's good. I know the computer stuff frustrates you sometimes." 

"Try all the time," he replies. "Anyway, this guy is nice and good at it all. Actually, everyone we've met so far is fairly nice. Small towns are weird." 

His mom turns around with a can of corn in her hand. "How nice is he?" 

"Ma," Frank groans. "Not _that_ nice. I told you I was never dating again after the fiasco with Nate."

She sighs dramatically. "Frankie, you deserve—" 

"Yes, Ma. For now, I'm just gonna focus on getting Damian and me settled in a new town. Maybe, _maybe_ someday I'll try again. But not right now," he says firmly. 

She shakes her head. "Go on, I know you wanted to get Damian's room unpacked the rest of the way while he was distracted. I'll be fine down here with him." 

Frank refills his travel mug and carries it upstairs, popping open the closet doors in the little room under the dormers and starting to sort through Damian's boxes. They're all labeled in his shaky second-grade handwriting, which makes Frank smile. Damian is definitely just as much of a pack-rat as Frank, which sort of makes him laugh because they're not actually blood-related.

To think that six years ago, he never anticipated this being his life. Never anticipated having a kid or being an accountant or moving to fucking Pinehurst. But his stepsister had been in a bad way and his mom and stepdad had taken custody of Damian. And then his stepdad had a heart attack. His mom couldn't take care of a baby and an ailing husband at the same time, so Frank had stepped up. It's the best decision he's ever made. 

He can say that now, he thinks with a smile as he tosses yet another action figure at a cloth storage bin that fits in Damian's new IKEA bookcase. He hadn't been too sure at first. But he's literally the only dad Damian has ever known. And Carrie is more like an aunt than a mom, when she's around - which isn't much. Probably less now that he's moved down from Newark, away from his stepdad and the other side of Carrie's family. He'd asked them, because he does want them to be part of Damian's life, but Damian's grandparents seemed happy Frank was thinking of taking him somewhere a little safer and Carrie had just said, "Up to you, Frankie. I can come visit with Linda and Dad sometimes." 

"If trash and branches and shit are the worst this town has to throw at us...." Frank makes a face at the Joker figure in his hand and tosses it after Iron Man. Damian's probably going to scold him later for not separating the Avengers from the Batfamily. To be honest, Frank's doing it on purpose. Damian is very fastidious about his geekiness. Frank loves it. And he loves the lectures Damian gives him about it all as if Frank doesn't already know this shit himself. It's fun to hear what a kid reduces it all to, though.

Frank shakes his head and starts unpacking faster. If he finishes Damian's room before lunch, he can start on his DVD collection. Maybe he'll take his mom and Damian to the little diner over by the post office.

Frank goes to get the iPod dock from his room. Music will make things go faster. He manages to finish in plenty of time and heads back downstairs. "Who wants a veggie burger?" Frank asks. He watches Damian save his game before whirling around. 

"Me!" 

"Who's me?" he asks, tossing a blanket from the armchair over Damian's head. "I don't see anybody. Ma, do we have a ghost?" 

The giggles from under the blanket are muffled but still piercing. His mom sticks her head into the room. "If you do, it's a happy ghost."

"Best kind to have, I suppose," Frank says happily. "C'mon, monkey. Let's go get some food." 

Damian pulls the blanket off his head and they go out to the car. Moving here was a big change, but Frank doesn't think he'll regret it.

@MayorGWay: Having a work bee to clean up Sherman Park today! Come help out if you've got the time!

Frank's garage isn't as organized as he'd like it yet, so on the morning of the work bee, he packs heavy-duty trash bags, some gardening gloves for the two of them, and some weeding-type tools and hopes other people have more heavy-duty tools they can bring. He makes sure Damian is covered in a good layer of sunscreen before they head off down the street.

Damian is excited - Frank has yet to meet a child who doesn't like digging in the dirt, and mentally plots out a vegetable garden in their new backyard for next summer. So he startles a little when an unfamiliar voice says, "Hi!" 

"Hi!" Frank replies and turns toward the source of the voice. 

"I'm Gerard. The mayor. So glad you could make it. People are still arriving, but we're pooling our tool supply over near the swingset. You're Frank, right? You look just like your picture. Userpic. Thing." 

"Hi, Mayor Way. I'm Frank, yeah, and this is Damian." Mayor Gerard Way does not look like his own userpic. Instead of a waistcoat and tie, he's in an Iron Maiden t-shirt and his dark hair is even messier, with streaks of gray that keep catching Frank's eye.

"Nice to meet you both!" Mayor Way says and stoops down to shake Damian's hand. "Do you like comic books, Damian?" 

Damian makes a face like "duh" and Frank tugs on his ear. "They're my favorite. I wasn't named after Robin, though," he adds. "My mom named me. After a kid in a movie dad won't let me watch." 

"I wasn't in the picture for that," Frank says. "I'd probably have picked something traditional. Though, Frank Iero the fourth might be a bit much." 

"Possibly," Mayor Way says, with that little headtilt Frank has grown to expect when someone gets half the info on their family history. Frank doesn't particularly feel like filling in the gaps at the moment. Damian knows his history, but there are parts of it that curious adults always press for details about and Frank doesn't really want to spill them all right here in the park. "Well," the mayor says cheerfully. "Mrs. Peters over there is in charge of work teams. She'll probably make me pick up trash because I fail at plants, but if you hear me yelling for Batman and Robin, come running, okay?" 

"Okay!" Damian says enthusiastically. Frank isn't feeling quite so jovial. This guy is too nice. He can't actually be for real. 

The work bee is actually not a bad time, in the end. A few other people brought kids, and Damian makes friends while Frank chats with their parents. He once threatened to get "single dad, tattooed accountant" business cards made up to get past that double whammy of domestic befuddlement, but people in this town seem pretty cool. At least the ones he's met so far aren't super nosy. Ray, the awesome computer expert, shows up a couple of hours in with donuts and a pickup bed full of mulch. They all take a break to eat before diving into spreading mulch over the newly-weeded flower beds. 

Frank avoids the mayor as much as he can. The guy makes him nervous, besides which he's really unfairly attractive. Which, Frank looked at his twitter picture. He'd prepared for "cute" and he got way more than that. 

Damian starts getting cranky around lunchtime, and even though he's really too old for a nap, Frank thinks he'd better get him home soon anyway. Luckily things seem to be winding down as the last of the yard waste gets loaded into Ray's truck. 

"Thanks for organizing this," Frank tells Mayor Way as they're leaving. 

Mayor Way beams at him. "That's my job. I hope this park starts getting used again." 

"My son and I will," Frank says with a small smile. "We didn't have anything in Newark that was safe or within walking distance." 

"I hope you enjoy living in Pinehurst," the mayor replies. 

"Thanks," Frank says and they start walking back to the house. 

"Bye Robin," the mayor calls to Damian, who turns and waves vigorously. 

Frank rolls his eyes. The guy is clearly one of those young politicians looking to get ahead. Frank knows more than he wants to about that kind of guy. He's been an accountant for several. Every time he finds something weird in their accounts, it's all suave, "oh sorry, must have forgot, what a terrible oversight" as if Frank is stupid. He even dated one. That was a mistake. Frank is very protective of his privacy, but he's not in the fucking closet and hasn't been for a decade at least. Frank had finally put an end to dating then. There was just no way he was going to put himself through that again. Never mind his son. 

Damian chatters about the people at the park the whole way through lunch, until Frank sends him upstairs to play in his room so he can work on the house some more. He doesn't think to check Twitter again for hours.

@MayorGWay Thanks to everyone who came out to Sherman Park! Especially @FrankIeroCPA for contacting me about it and pitching in!

Frank gets a bunch of new followers after the mayor mentions him on Twitter. He's doing pretty well on clients, all told, but it's not busy season and he's doing more financial planning right now. He has to go out and make sales calls, which he isn't terribly fond of, so every little bit helps. He tries to make more business-related tweets. He's not super good at them. _Talking_ about what he does is weird because it's either above peoples' heads or it's something they're kind of scared of. But he tries. Usually by way of round-about music references.

Ray invites him to join the small business association he's part of and Frank figures that's another good way to make some friends in the community and get his name out. School starts, and while the weather is still decent Frank makes a point of walking Damian there every morning. It's nice, really, even though Damian does a lot more talking than Frank. That's pretty normal for them, though. Damian's first grade teacher kept writing variations of, "Damian does well and works hard in school, but he needs to work on only talking when given permission" on his report cards. 

The business association meets Wednesday evenings. Frank drops Damian off at his friend Scott's house down the street - Scott and his parents were one of the first neighbors they met, and Frank is ridiculously glad they're nice people - and walks downtown. Sometimes he stops for coffee first. It's mostly older people and Ray. They all seem to have a friendly rivalry over who can get the biggest percentage in profit gains in a single quarter. It's hilarious to hear them shit-talk to each other. 

Frank yawns. It was a long day, and he'd had nightmares half the night last night. He doesn't get them often anymore, but when he does, it's hell. He definitely needs coffee this time. He gets it to go and goes down to the hardware store on the next block where they're having the meeting this week. He makes his way to the back room and takes a seat. He sips his coffee and blinks a few times, trying to focus on their president, Ben, who runs the flower shop. He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. Ben asks… something. All he hears is, "Does that work for you, Frank?" 

"Sure. Fine. I can make it work," he answers and hopes that was the right one.

He leans over to Ray at the next break in the agenda and whispers, "What did I just agree to?" 

"To lead the planning of the Fall Festival with Gerard," Ray whispers back. 

"Oh, shit, really?" Frank whispers. Ray gives him an amused look. 

"Yes," he replies. "It's like, bigger than even the Christmas holiday stuff. Gerard has a rant he'll give select people about how government isn't for the furthering of religion, so there's no reason to make the biggest town festival of the year about a religious holiday." 

"I hate Christmas," Frank mutters, which makes Ray laugh. 

"You and Gerard might be the perfect team." 

"Maybe," Frank whispers. That does make him sound a little more like he and Frank might actually get along. 

Frank finishes his coffee just as Ben finishes the meeting agenda, and the association members shuffle chairs and say goodnight. Frank heads back toward home, wondering if he just got himself into a pain-in-the-ass situation or if it will turn out okay.

@MayorGWay: Pinehurst, heavy storms tonight! Close your windows, charge your cell phones, and stay away from downed power lines!

@MayorGWay Downed line on Ellis. Be careful!

@MayorGWay Plz DM yr addrss. Someone will be over ASAP. RT @katiecastle Branches down all over my driveway. :(

@MayorGWay You're just down the street. I'll come now. RT @GaryChandler Stuck in car on Patterson on the wrong side of a downed limb.

Frank and Damian weather the storm pretty well. They get a few branches down, but nothing he can't take care of by himself. Their street doesn't lose power, but when Frank walks by Ray's the next morning, Ray's out on the front porch reading the paper and drinking a can of Coke.

"No coffee?" 

"No electricity," Ray frowns. "Transformer down the street." 

"Ugh. Sorry, man. Feel free to come back to the house with me. The school's open, so I already took the monkey there," Frank says. "I can give you coffee, if nothing else." 

Their street of shops doesn't have power either. Gerard keeps posting updates to Twitter, and when did Frank start thinking of him as Gerard? It's probably Ray. They're friends. Frank picked it up. 

Frank ends up closing up shop at noon and going out to help with the cleanup. There's an area around the still-flooded creek that needs more help than anywhere else in town, so Frank heads over there. He finds Gerard in hip waders looking serious-faced. 

"Problem, Mayor?" Frank asks, and Gerard offers him a distracted smile. 

"Hi, Frank. You doing okay?" 

"Fine. Didn't even lose power. Here to help if you need it," Frank says. 

Gerard makes a face. "Right now, I'm trying to figure out what to do with Mrs. Callahan's chickens. She had a heart episode and is in the hospital and her house is going to need repairs as it is. Her daughter can't take them because she lives in an apartment."

"Chickens? Really? You're the mayor. _Chickens_?" Frank can't keep the disbelief out of his voice. 

"Just trying to take care of people," Gerard says, brow wrinkling like he doesn't get it. 

Cannot. Be. For. Real. "Why don't you call the vet?" Frank suggests. 

"I don't know why I didn't think of that," Gerard says with a grin. "You're a lifesaver. That could work. Their coop is kind of in shambles, so at the very least, they might be able to let us borrow some cages temporarily." He pulls his phone out of his pocket. "Wait," he says. "Can... could you make the call? Then I could go help with that." He points at some guys trying to untangle a rowboat from a fence. 

"Sure," Frank agrees and Gerard pulls up the number; Frank takes the phone and hits the call button. He explains the situation and by some miracle of small-town generosity, one of the people in the vet's office, Frank isn't clear if it's an employee or a client, keeps chickens and is willing to come pick them up and care for them until Mrs. Callahan can take them back.

When he hangs up, Gerard is still struggling with the boat, so Frank pockets the phone and goes over to help too. "Thanks," Gerard says when the boat is finally free and Frank hands the phone back. "I really appreciate it, Frank. I hear we're going to be seeing more of each other?" 

"Apparently! To be honest, I agreed on accident. But Halloween is my birthday and it's my favorite holiday, so I think I can deal," Frank replies. 

"Well, I know who to put in charge of the parade." Gerard smiles. Frank doesn't think he's kidding. 

"Do you need more help here, Mayor Way?" Frank asks. 

"Um." He looks around. "I think we're good here, but I promised a nurse just going on shift in Trenton that I'd make sure her elderly father was checked on? If you wouldn't mind? I can text you the address?" 

"Oh, sure." Frank rattles off his phone number and a few seconds later he has a forwarded copy of a DM. 

"Thanks, Frank. You're a really great addition to town." 

And there he goes again. Is he serious? Frank smiles and waves and heads back toward downtown. He gets in his car and drives out to the address. 

When he knocks on the door, an old man answers looking a little bit harried, but seemingly okay. "Hi, Mr. Blankenship. I'm just here because your daughter was worried and asked the mayor to have someone check on you." 

The man rolls his eyes. "If she'd let me keep my old phone that didn't require any damn electricity to work, maybe she could have called and asked me herself. Pass the message along that I'm just fine." 

Frank laughs. "I hear you about the phones. I will. Take care, sir." 

He texts Gerard and turns back towards his own neighborhood. The work day is a wash. He might as well go pick up Damian from school on time, they can have a fun afternoon together.

@MayorGWay First meeting about the Fall Festival with @FrankIeroCPA tomorrow! Time to start getting pumped, Pinehurst!

 

There is a distinct possibility Frank might have to revise his mental classification of Mayor Gerard Way from "plastic politician" to "giant dork." He doesn't know what to do about that. 

Frank guesses he'll see what Gerard is like at their lunch meeting today. He spent some time looking up stuff about previous Fall Festivals online and it all does look pretty epic. Frank hopes he's up to the task of people wrangling and event planning. 

Gerard's office smells amazing when the secretary lets Frank in promptly at noon. He'd emailed Frank the night before and asked him to send an order off of the Starlite Diner menu. Frank hadn't even needed to look at the menu; it's Damian's favorite place to eat in town. "You have great timing! The food just got here," Gerard says with a smile. 

"I try to have that kind of timing," Frank deadpans. Gerard fusses with the boxes for a minute and hands Frank his food across the desk. He pulls napkins and real silverware out of a filing cabinet drawer with the air of someone who eats at his desk a lot and hands those over too. 

"So," Gerard says once they've had a few bites of their sandwiches. "Ben suckered you into community service, huh?" Frank sets his sandwich down and stares. Gerard laughs. "He's been roping the newbies into Fall Festival duty for years. He got Ray his first year in the association too. We've been _doing_ the festival for years, too. At this point certain things practically run themselves. Don't get me wrong, there's still a lot to do, but we really just want you for your body." 

Gerard's eyes sparkle. Frank tries not to choke on his veggie burger. 

"Okay, so _your_ biggest job is coordinating all the vendor and food booths and such," Gerard tells him. "I mean, we all chip in on everything, but that's the part you're in charge of." 

"I thought I was in charge of the parade," Frank says. 

"Entertainment is mine, but I thought since your son is at the elementary school, you'd be interested in working with me," Gerard explains. 

Frank smiles. "Yeah, sure. Let's be real, the kid fucking loves parades." 

"They all do! Anyway. I have a bunch of paperwork to give you, and some maps and things, but right now I think we should spend the rest of the lunch hour getting to know each other." 

Frank only just manages to keep his eyebrows from shooting up. "Alright," he says. 

"It's just, we're gonna be working pretty closely for a while, it's good to get a feel for one another, right?" 

"You're the boss," Frank says. 

"Okay, so. You look like a man who's been in bands. Am I right?" Gerard asks. 

Frank nods. "Yup. I was doing the band thing and had a steady enough job. And then I took custody of Damian, so I went back to school for something a little more… permanent and sure." 

"Damian's mom isn't still in the picture?" Gerard asks. 

"Sort of," Frank says. "He's - well, he's my stepsister's kid, and she didn't want to get the father involved because he was bad news, but she was sort of messed up at the time too. She - well, she tries, but she sort of still is. So I adopted him. He knows her, but he knows I'm his dad for good." 

"Wow, you're amazing," Gerard says quietly. Seriously. 

Frank shrugs and hopes he doesn't blush. "I don't know about that, but I try to be a good person most days. Family's important to me." 

Gerard nods. "Me too. You'll probably meet my mom sooner or later - she has the beauty parlor on Oak." 

"Do I get the official version of how someone your age got to be mayor, then?" Frank asks. He is curious. Gerard can't be much older than he is. 

"In my early twenties, I had a drug problem," Gerard says, completely manner of fact. "I was your stereotypical art student making stupid decisions. And I got in trouble. Part of my sentence was community service and I guess the judge liked me or saw potential in me, because he assigned me to an office in the county seat instead of, like, picking up trash. I got pretty close to the person I worked for there and when he moved to Pinehurst, I followed. And started working for the town, and one thing led to another." 

"And your mom followed you?" 

Gerard laughs. "Yeah. I know how it sounds, right? But. My parents were split up by then and my grandma was living with my mom. When she died, mom needed a change of scenery." 

Frank nods. He gets that. "Is the guy you used to work for still here in town?" 

Gerard nods and smiles. "Yup. Fucker got me elected and then retired. I go hassle him and his wife at least once a week." 

"So where are you from originally?" Frank asks. 

"Belleville," Gerard replies. 

"No shit? Me too," Frank says with a grin. 

"Small world. Did you go to Belleville High?" 

"Queen of Peace. Don't I look like a parochial school kid?" 

"Kind of," Gerard laughs. "You'd need a tie with the cardigan." 

Frank laughs. "I did my time with fucking ties. Now I avoid it when possible." 

"This is good," Gerard says after a small pause. "I'm glad we could do this. We're lucky to have you in town." 

"I don't know about that," Frank laughs. 

"No, I am," Gerard says. He sounds completely sure. 

"So, any other family?" Frank asks. 

"I have a brother in the city who thinks I'm insane for doing this, but we get along pretty well," Gerard explains. "And my dad is still in North Jersey. But I like it here. Nature and shit." 

"Well, aren't you a walking brochure," Frank laughs. 

Gerard raises an eyebrow at him. "I get the sense that you don't like it when I do the mayor talk, so." 

Frank shrugs and smiles. "It kind of weirds me out, but I've realized it's me and not you. I, uh, have had some interesting experiences with politicians and I was projecting." 

"Okay," Gerard says softly. "Does that mean you'll start calling me Gerard now?" 

"Sure, Gerard," Frank replies with a smile. 

Gerard beams at him. "Awesome. Good." He tosses his empty food container into the trash and wipes his hands, then rifles through a drawer and pulls out an expandable file. "This is your homework," he says with a smile. "I'd like to meet once a week for now. Does lunch work for you?" 

"Yeah, that's fine. I imagine meetings will pick up when we get closer to the big day?" Frank asks. 

"Yes," Gerard replies. "And they'll probably expand to other times. But I can come to you if I need to. Whatever works best." 

"You're the one who's out rescuing chickens," Frank teases. "I just sit and crunch numbers all day. We can work something out." 

"I care about all my citizens," Gerard says deadpan. "Even the avian ones." 

"On that note, I ought to get back to my office." Frank offers a hand. "Good to talk to you, Gerard." 

"You too, Frank. Same time next week? Call if you have any questions."

@FrankIeroCPA: @MayorGWay Damian was really happy to see you today, Mr. Crossing Guard.

_I was happy to see both of you,_ Gerard texts about five minutes after Frank tweets at him.

 _If you would like to see us again on Saturday, we're having a cookout thing. I have a new fire pit that needs breaking in. Ray and Christa will be there. Bring anyone you want,_ Frank replies. He's been enjoying their meetings together. Gerard is funny and he has good taste and they get along. And Damian likes him. Might as well invite him too. 

_You already invited my best friends, and I don't have a boyfriend right now,_ Gerard texts back. _Tell me if I can bring a side? Store-bought, don't worry ;)_

Boyfriend. Huh. Frank shakes his head. Not worth thinking about. _Soda, maybe? I think I have everything else._

_Something without caffeine for Damian?_

_Please,_ Frank replies. He sits his phone down on the coffee table and goes back to the cooking show he has paused on the DVR. 

He can hear Damian upstairs, scuffling around in the fashion of a little boy who thinks he's being stealthy. He'll fall asleep soon enough, if history has taught Frank anything. But Frank can't stop thinking about Gerard's text. He's gay and single. And despite Frank's first impressions, not actually a dick. But that doesn't mean Frank should _date_ him. Frank doesn't date. Not since Damian was old enough to get attached to people. He doesn't think it's fair. And Damian is already pretty enamored of Gerard. Best to keep it friendly. 

Besides, dating the mayor in a small town like Pinehurst seems like a spectacularly bad idea if things go bad. Frank has an unfortunate history of Things Going Bad.

He is absolutely not putting his son through one of his break-ups. He's just not. He deletes the text thread and picks up his Kindle. He spends the rest of the evening reading and listening to the Food Network.

@MayorGWay Spending my Saturday outside with friends. Don't waste these last few weeks of nice weather before Old Man Winter comes to visit!

Damian has been bouncing off the walls all morning. Especially since Mr. Ray had promised to bring his guitar over, and that meant Frank had dug his out too.

Damian started piano lessons last year and Frank figures now might be the time to start him in guitar too. At least casually. But right now, he's making Frank a little bit crazy. 

"Damian! Calm down." 

"But Dad -" 

"I will duct tape you to the couch," Frank threatens. 

Damian pouts aggressively, but he does calm down a bit, so Frank ignores him in favor of chopping veggies for a salad and wrapping potatoes and carrots in foil to bury in the coals. Luckily, Scott and his parents are the first people to show up. Scott and Damian go running out to the backyard and Frank offers Olivia and David drinks. 

"Gerard is in charge of soda today, but for now we have beer and water. And juice." 

"You invited the mayor?" Olivia asks with a grin. "All right, eye candy." 

David rolls his eyes and Frank laughs. "He's good friends with Ray and Christa and we've been doing all the festival planning lately, I figured it would be nice." 

"It is! He's nice. His mom does my mom's hair," Olivia says. 

"I haven't met her yet. Is she anything like her son?" Frank asks. 

"Oh god, Donna is… okay, she's like him in a lot of ways, just… more? She's got big, bleach-blond hair and pointy nails and she's very, very Jersey," Olivia explains. 

David snorts, but Frank just shrugs. He gets it. "She'd probably like my mom," he says. 

"Oh, yeah, I remember meeting your mom," Olivia says. "She was great. She told Scott all those stories about funny monsters." 

Frank grins. "That's her specialty. She was really fucking happy I was born on Halloween. I came by my love of horror movies and scary shit very honestly." 

David rummages in the fridge and comes out with three beers. "I'm going to go keep an eye on the boys." 

"I'll be right out to start the charcoal," Frank says, but David waves him off. 

"I got it. Go answer the door, I see Ray's hair out front." Frank grins and goes to the door. Ray and Christa are on the steps, both carrying their contributions to the cookout in their arms and Gerard's right behind them, with a cooler presumably full of soda. 

"Hi! Frank greets happily and ushers them inside. "Go on out back." 

"This is Mr. Jenkins' old house," Gerard says. "He was great. I was sorry when he moved to Florida, but - now you're here." He beams. 

"That I am. Glad I can compete with the memory of Mr. Jenkins," Frank says as they set everything on the patio table. 

"Gerard!" Damian shouts across the yard and comes running. "Gerard, Dad and Ray have their guitars here! And you can come see my Batcave playset. Dad, he can, right?" 

Frank smiles. "Sure, he can. But remember, he's also allowed to hang out with us adults too." 

Damian grabs Gerard's hand and Gerard grins over his shoulder at Frank. "Talk to you later, I guess." 

Damian and Scott tug Gerard inside. Ray laughs. "They get along pretty well, I guess." 

"Like peanut butter and jelly. Gerard helped out the art teacher last week too. He taught Damian how to draw Batman. I think I'll be hearing about that until the end of time," Frank says. 

"I think it's sweet," Christa says. "Gerard loves kids." 

"Gerard seems to love everyone," Frank replies. "Did I ever tell you about the chickens?" 

Ray laughs. "No, but I can guess." 

"It was the day after that bad storm and I went to see if I could help out. His primary concern when I walked up to ask what I could do was to take care of some chickens," Frank explains. 

"Sounds about right." Ray goes over to poke at the charcoal. "I like the fire pit, Frankie." 

"Me too," Frank says. "Grills are nice enough, but since me and Damian are vegetarians, it made more sense to do something a little different than your typical grill." 

"Makes total sense." Gerard is back, with a stack of coloring books and a tub of markers and two little boys trailing him. "You're anything but typical." He smiles. 

"I try to keep everyone on their toes," Frank says. Gerard helps the boys set up their coloring station and then sits next to them and starts coloring his own dinosaur. Frank is kind of charmed. "You don't have to entertain the kids," he says a while later. Gerard looks up at him and smiles. 

"I like coloring and I like Damian," he says quietly. "It doesn't bother me." 

"It's okay," Frank sighs, "I'd rather hang out with him than me, too." 

Gerard scoffs. "Whatever. You're great. Also, you and Damian are kind of a package. I like hanging out with both of you." 

"When do we hang out?" Frank says. "Besides festival meetings." 

"That totally counts. But we should hang out more," Gerard says. 

"Okay," Frank smiles. "You can start by helping me bring out the stuff for the fire pit." 

Gerard grins and gets up from the table and follows Frank inside. 

"He can't stop talking about your art class," Frank says as they gather up the foil-wrapped veggies. 

"I don't think I'd be a really good teacher, not like Christa," Gerard says. "But it's fun to help out." 

"I think the key to his devotion was teaching him how to draw Batman," Frank says with a grin. 

"I might have made an educated guess with that one," Gerard says and they go back outside. 

Frank uses his shovel to move aside the coals and Gerard hands him the vegetables. David and Christa help to uncover all the dishes so they can start snacking. Damian beams when Frank hands him an orange soda. It's just… it's a good time. Frank finally feels like he's settling into life in Pinehurst. Like he's found his footing. He's got friends, his kid is happy, and they're hanging out, enjoying their backyard. 

Gerard nudges him gently. "Whatcha thinking about?" 

"Think I made the right choice for once," Frank says. 

"Tell me to fuck off if I'm being too nosy, but what about?" Gerard asks. 

"Moving here," Frank answers. "Inviting everyone over for the day. Deciding to build a fire pit. Take your pick. I've been known," Frank says slowly, "to be kind of a fuckup. So." 

"Pretty sure it's been a while since you were truly a fuckup," Gerard tells him softly and shushes him when Frank objects. "I know I don't know you _that_ well, but you really are amazing. You do a lot and you wouldn't necessarily have to do any of it. You inspire me." 

"I think you've got that the wrong way round," Frank says. 

Gerard smiles and bumps his shoulder into Frank's. "We inspire each other, them." 

"Dad," Damian says, crashing into his side and clinging. "You have to play Scott the song." 

"Do I?" Frank asks and pulls Damian into his arms and twirls him around until he shrieks with giggles. "How about after dinner, monkey?" 

"And then the song? Mr. Ray will be sad if you don't play with him," Damian says, giving Frank the best big, pleading eyes he's got. 

"Yes, kiddo." Frank squeezes Damian until he squirms and jumps down. He catches Gerard staring at him with this _look_ on his face that Frank doesn't quite know how to interpret. Instead of trying, he uncovers the vegetables in the coals and uses the shovel and his tongs to pull them out of the fire. He puts them on the grass to cool enough to handle and makes sure everything else is ready to go. It's a good dinner. Frank doesn't preach vegetarianism or anything, but he tries to serve good food when he has people over. And these are good people to have over, too. 

Watching Ray and Christa, Frank thinks maybe they'll be adding to the brood in the yard sooner than later. Damian loves babies, so that could be fun. Maybe they could babysit. Olivia and David fit in pretty well too. And Gerard. Frank can't deny that it feels really great to have him here. As a friend, he reminds himself. Maybe even a great friend. Frank could easily see Gerard becoming his _best_ friend. But just a friend. 

David and Olivia gather the dishes after dinner, and Ray disappears and comes back with two guitars in his hands. Frank smiles and takes his guitar. His fingers automatically fall to tuning it up as if it hasn't been since before they moved that he played a note. He strums a few cords and launches into "Girlfriend In A Coma." 

"Oh, cheerful," Gerard says, but his eyes are sparkling.

"Pegged you for a Smiths fan," Frank murmurs. Art school.

"You pegged right," Gerard replies with a grin. Frank segues into "Astro Zombies" and Gerard grins wider. Ray joins in and twists it into Springsteen, because those kinds of things amuse him. 

"Daaaaad," Damian whines. "That's not the song." 

Frank laughs. "Yeah, yeah." 

"Remind me again what the song is, kiddo?" Ray asks. 

"The Count Chocula song!" Damian replies, totally exasperated at the adults' seemingly failing memories. 

Gerard raises an eyebrow. "I don't know that one." 

"We wrote it," Frank says, lips twitching. "I mean, there's a real Count Chocula song. He goes to Hollywood. We decided that was lame. So we wrote our own song about him being a badass vampire in Jersey." 

"All right, lay it on me." 

Frank smiles at Ray and starts strumming. They play and Damian sings along happily and Frank sings with him, if a little quieter. Damian has a better voice than he does anyway. They finish and the others start calling out requests. That's nice. Reminds Frank of his band days. It's a pretty damn good Saturday barbecue. 

After a while, Damian crawls into Gerard's lap and rests his head against Gerard's shoulder. Frank smiles and switches to quieter songs. David and Olivia leave first, thanking him for a wonderful afternoon, then Ray and Christa. 

Finally Frank reaches out to tousle Damian's hair. "Bathtime, monkey." 

Damian wrinkles his nose and Gerard laughs and gives him a squeeze. "I know the feeling, kid. But apparently people like it when we're clean." 

He nudges Damian out of his lap and stands. "I'll get out of your hair. It was a really great day, Frank. Thanks for having me." 

"Anytime. Come back Thursday? It's movie night. Sometimes they're even not animated." 

"Absolutely," Gerard replies. "I'll bring my mom's famous caramel corn." 

"Okay," Frank says with a grin. "And see you for lunch on Wednesday." 

"It's a date." Gerard steps out onto the front porch, waves, and heads for his car. Frank waves back automatically. It's not a date. It's not. 

"It's actually a business meeting," he mutters to himself. 

"Huh?" Damian asks. 

"Nothing, monkey. Bath time." 

"Bubbles?" he asks hopefully. 

"Sure, why not?" Frank says. It's Saturday. Damian races for the stairs. "Don't you dare pour them in by yourself," Frank yells after him. 

When he finally crawls into bed a few hours later, still smelling faintly of Damian's bubbles, he's still thinking about it. Maybe his problem is that he just doesn't know how to be friends with other single adults anymore. Except he knows that's not true because it hasn't been a problem before. And it's not a problem _now_ , he tells himself firmly. He's just wired to think a certain way when attractive men tell him he's amazing. That's all. He needs to sleep. And stop thinking like this because it's not productive.

@MayorGWay Hope everyone had great weekends! I definitely did. Let's make this week even better.

It turns out that Gerard was not exaggerating how busy they would get closer to Fall Festival time. He was also not exaggerating how good the rest of the volunteers are at coordinating underneath them. When Frank meets the vendor coordinator for the first time, he realizes Gerard also didn't tell Frank she was his mother.

Donna Way is exactly like Olivia described her. She also makes Frank laugh so hard in his first ten minutes with her that he has to bend over. He likes her a lot immediately. Donna asks him a million questions when she finds out he's from Belleville. It turns out that she used to do his aunt's hair. He is somehow entirely unsurprised. 

She also tells him about how the park across from City Hall is where they set up the booths. There's food and tons of local goods from business and individuals. And she tells him about the storage unit with all the supplies they'll need, which Gerard definitely failed to mention. 

Donna just laughs. "He's brilliant, but he forgets not everyone moves at his speed. You'll catch up, hon." 

Frank grins. "I honestly don't know how he does it all." 

"Practice. Also having an extraordinarily competent assistant," Donna replies. 

"Candace is great," Frank agrees. "I keep threatening to steal her for my office, she'd get me organized within days." 

"Gerard keeps encouraging her to run for city council," Donna says. "She'd be damn good at it, but I fear what would happen if he lost her. Granted, she'd probably train her replacement within an inch of their lives." 

"We ought to go check out the storage unit, make sure nothing needs replacing," Frank says. "Next week, anyway. And this is great, Donna," he says, tucking the binder she gave him under his arm. "I'll be in touch. At the rate all this is moving, I'm gonna have to start bringing my kid to meetings and shit if I want to spend any time with him." He runs a hand down his face. 

"If you need to do that, no one would complain. It happens a lot with these kinds of things. And the kids often get a kick out of helping out," Donna tells him reassuringly. "Gerard said he's in second grade? Mrs. Anderson? I do her hair." 

"Yeah, second grade. He loves her. Talks about her almost as much as he talks about Gerard," Frank says. 

"First rule of parenthood - you're never the cool one," Donna says. 

"I'm sure _you_ were always the cool one," Frank replies. 

She pats his cheek. "Flatterer. I was more the curiosity. For some reason, my doll collection is considered creepy." She does air quotes at creepy and Frank laughs. 

"Sorry, Donna, gonna have to go with the crowd on that one." 

She rolls her eyes. "And I thought you were a fan of creepy things." 

"Okay," Frank says, "that's fair. Invite me over some time and maybe I'll change my mind." 

"You and your son can come over for dinner this Sunday," she says. "You're a vegetarian, right?" 

Frank nods. "Yup." 

"I can work with that." 

"When's dinner?" he asks. 

"Five-thirty," she replies. 

"Awesome. We'll be there. Should we bring anything?" 

"Gerard doesn't drink, but I'm partial to a nice Merlot." She winks. "See you then, hon." 

"See you," Frank says and kisses her cheek. He walks back to his office trying _really hard_ not to think about the fact that Gerard has clearly been talking to his _mom_ about them. Apparently a _lot_. 

He calls Gerard that night, after the association meeting, after playing Xbox with Damian and then putting him to bed. 

"Your mother," he starts. 

"Oh god," Gerard says. "Was she horrible? Did she tell embarrassing stories?" 

Frank laughs. "No to either, but now I'm definitely asking for the embarrassing stories. She invited Damian and me to dinner. It would have been nice if you'd warned me, though," Frank teases. 

"I don't know how to warn people about her! I have been trying and failing for thirty-five years," Gerard exclaims.

"I think you're going to continue to fail to adequately explain Donna, Gerard. Guess I'll see you at Sunday dinner?" 

"Movie night tomorrow," Gerard replies. Right, of course. 

"I think this week we decided it was time for a 'Howl's Moving Castle' re-watch," Frank says. 

"Ghibli, awesome. I will be there with terrible tooth-rotting treats. Can't wait, actually." 

"Me either. I maybe didn't tell Damian you're coming, so it'll be a fun surprise for him, too," Frank says. "Guess I shouldn't keep you on the phone, though, mayor." 

"Shut up," Gerard says. "You can call me anytime." 

"I'll keep that in mind." 

"Do that. See you tomorrow, Frankie," Gerard says.

"Night, Gee," Frank says and hangs up.

@FrankIeroCPA: When it first gets cold like this, I always want a blanket, a dog, and a book.

@MayorGWay: @FrankIeroCPA I hear puppies make great [winter holiday of your choice] presents.

@FrankIeroCPA: @MayorGWay you're lucky my son is too young for Twitter, Mr. Mayor.

@MayorGWay: @FrankIeroCPA I'm just saying, your house NEEDS a dog. I'd say maybe a cat too just to round out the picture, but I'm allergic.

_That was pretty familiar,_ Frank types out, then deletes the text. He goes up to bed with his Kindle instead. Gerard _is_ coming over in less than twenty-four hours. Maybe a little familiarity is okay.

*

The next day is _busy_ and Frank is swinging by the school to pick Damian up before he knows it. They have soup and grilled cheese for dinner and Damian babbles about his day at school. When the doorbell rings, Frank smiles at Damian's questioning look. "Go answer it," he encourages. 

He starts cleaning up the kitchen, chuckling at Damian's delighted, "Gerard!" 

"Hi," Gerard says a moment later, setting a hand on Frank's waist as he slips by to deposit something in Frank's fridge. "Local beer for you, root beer for me and the monkey," he explains. "Stopped on the way over." 

Frank swallows and smiles at him. "You are awesome. We're just finishing up dinner and about to start. If you and Damian want to get set up in the living room, I'll meet you there in a minute." 

"Got it," Gerard says. He pats Frank's shoulder and goes back out to the living room where Damian immediately starts explaining the best places to sit. Gerard at least pretends to take everything Damian is saying very seriously. Frank smiles and sets the timer on the dishwasher to start later that night. 

When he gets into the living room, he's mostly unsurprised to see Gerard sitting on one end of the couch with Damian in the middle, clearly saving the other end for Frank. Damian curls into Frank's side as soon as he sits down, and Frank smiles at Gerard over the top of his messy head. "Here we go." 

Frank takes a sip of his beer as the castle churns and chugs over the hills. "Damn, this is good," he says. 

"They set up at the Fall Festival every year. There's a restaurant at the brewery too - local organic food, all that jazz. We should go sometime." 

Frank smiles and he ignores whatever it is his stomach is doing. "Yeah, sure. That sounds great." 

"Shhhhh," Damian hisses and Frank laughs and kisses the top of his head. 

They stuff themselves full of treats and drinks and watch the rest of the movie. Damian starts drooping toward the end. He doesn't let Frank send him to bed, though. "Gotta see him get his heart back," Damian insists. 

"And the kissing," Gerard says. Damian wrinkles his nose. "You'll understand when you're older," Gerard tells him, smoothing Damian's hair with a smile. 

"Dad says I might want to kiss boys instead, and that's okay," Damian says with a yawn, snuggling the other way against Gerard. Gerard wraps an arm around his shoulders. 

"That is very true. I like kissing boys better, personally." 

"So does Dad," Damian says. "But Mr. Ray likes kissing Miss Christa. And Scott says he's seen -" 

"Damian," Frank interrupts, "Are we finishing this movie or talking about kissing?" 

"Movie," Damian says decisively and quiets down. Frank can't quite look at Gerard. 

"This part's better in the book," Frank says after they watch the scarecrow turn back into a prince. He finally glances at Gerard. "Have you read it?" 

Gerard nods with a big smile on his face. "Yup. And you're right, this part is totally better. But I still love the movie." 

Damian shushes them. He's staring raptly at the screen. "Brat," Frank murmurs fondly. Damian scrunches up his nose, but doesn't look at Frank. 

They watch the end of the movie, kissing and all, and watch the credits roll. "Next week, we should watch Totoro," Damian says. 

"Sure, monkey," Frank replies. "Wanna join us again, Gee?" 

"I'll put it on my calendar now," Gerard says. And actually does. 

Damian grins at Gerard, and then Frank. "Cool." 

"Totally," Frank agrees. "Time for you to say goodnight and go brush your teeth, monkey." 

"And then Harry?" 

"Of course. Now go." Damian hugs Gerard and thunders up the stairs. "We started reading Harry Potter," Frank explains, fetching Gerard's jacket and walking him to the door. 

"Best choice," Gerard replies. 

Frank nods. "I agree. Thanks for coming, Gee. And for the popcorn and beer." 

"Thank _you_ for inviting me," Gerard replies. "And I was totally serious about the brewery. With or without Damian. Whatever works." 

"Maybe after the festival," Frank says. "And we'll see you Sunday." 

"Yes!" Gerard replies. "My mom's house is weird. But she's a good cook." 

"Well, she invited me because I said I'd have to see the doll collection to know if it's creepy or not, so I'm sort of expecting weird," Frank replies.

"She's managed to make a totally new house look exactly like the house we grew up in, that's the really creepy part!" Gerard laughs. "Goodnight, Frank." 

"Goodnight, Gerard," Frank says and closes the door. He doesn't have time to think about anything, though. He has bedtime to supervise.

@MayorGWay: Think I won @CricketHillNJ some new fans tonight! Save me the table in the bay window next time I call, Mike!

Frank and Damian arrive at Donna Way's house promptly at five-thirty. Gerard answers the door with a big grin. "Hi! Come in. She's just taking everything out of the oven."

"You again," Frank says with a smile. 

"Me again. Sorry, you can't escape," Gerard replies and leads them through to the kitchen. 

"Good thing we don't want to. Right, Damian?" 

Damian shakes his head, then hides behind Frank when he sees Donna. She smiles. "Frank. And this must be Damian." 

"Hi," Damian says a little shyly. 

Frank squeezes his shoulder. "Yup, this is Damian." 

"I hear your teacher is Mrs. Anderson," Donna says and that sets Damian off chattering. 

"Ere-way are the olls-day?" Frank stage-whispers to Gerard after he hands Donna a bottle of wine. Gerard bursts out laughing. 

"This way," Gerard says, leads Frank down the hall and opens a door. "At least she keeps the door closed most of the time. Mikey and I were so terrified of them when we were kids." 

It's a small office with a big, dusty display case crammed with dolls. Frank shudders exaggeratedly, then laughs. "She's like, destined to be a grandma. This is a weird grandma room for sure." 

Gerard smiles. "She really kind of is, but so far, no dice on that front. Mikey is not the child-rearing sort. And I never really considered myself to be either, but I think if I found the right person, I'd change my mind pretty easily." There's a moment of silence, then Gerard smiles again. "Well, let's go see what Mom's got Damian doing in the kitchen. Maybe get you a glass of that wine." 

Damian is, it turns out, helping Donna set the table. "Well?" she asks with a sparkle in her eyes. 

"Excellent start on a creepy grandma sitting room," Frank says. 

She laughs. "Fine, fine. I didn't _mean_ for it to be creepy. But then the collection grew. And, well." 

"Your son promised me a glass of wine," he says. "Totally unrelated to the dolls. Can I help with anything?" 

"You can sit down," Donna says. 

"If you insist," he says and watches Gerard struggle with the cork for a minute before pouring Frank a glass. 

They talk a little bit about the festival - Frank finally had time to go past the storage unit and some of the signs definitely need repainted. 

"We can do it next weekend?" Gerard offers. "Your place or mine, whatever works." 

"Art school, of course." Frank shakes his head. "My garage is still a mess." 

"Mine, then," Gerard says. 

"Damian can come visit me if you'd like," Donna offers. 

"That sounds good, doesn't it, monkey?" 

Damian nods with a big smile. 

"The fall festival is actually the weekend after my birthday, so my mom's coming down to visit," Frank says over eggplant parm. 

"Grandma always cooks a big dinner. You should come!" Damian says. 

"We may never eat again after the festival," Gerard teases. 

"Sunday dinner," Frank says. "A whole twenty-four hours to work off the fair food." 

Gerard laughs. "I hope that's enough." 

"I'm gonna be really disappointed that I can't eat my mom's cooking if it isn't," Frank says. 

Donna keeps topping off his wineglass - and her own - like an evil, evil woman. Frank realizes with a start that he's pretty damn tipsy. Also he essentially just invited Gerard and his mom to his birthday party. The wine makes it easier not to be weirded out by that. 

"Donna Way, are you trying to get me drunk?" he teases. 

"Of course not. It's just a very nice Merlot. And I think you ought to let Gerard drive you home." 

Frank laughs. "I may have to at this rate." 

After dinner Gerard and Frank both offer to clean up, so Donna takes Damian into the other room to teach him rummy. Frank stands next to Gerard at Donna's sink and helps load the dishwasher. "Do all your new constituents come for dinner at mom's house, or am I special?" Frank asks. He blames the alcohol. 

"You're special," Gerard says warmly. "Although it was my mom that invited you," he adds with a smirk. 

Frank shrugs with a smile. "Doesn't matter. You didn't have to be here, but you are." 

"Couldn't pay me to stay away," Gerard says, a bit more softly. Frank bumps his hip against Gerard's. 

"I'm glad we met. And that I got hazed into planning the festival with you." 

Gerard takes a breath, licks his lips - and just looks at Frank until Frank's mouth goes dry. 

Frank shuts the dishwasher door. He can't. Even half-drunk, he knows that. "Let's go rescue your mom from Damian," he says with a bright smile. 

Gerard smiles back and follows him; suddenly they're both dealt into the game. 

They play round after round. Damian keeps beating them. It's only purposeful about a third of the time. Finally Frank looks at his watch and says, "Whoops, bedtime is soon, monkey." Damian pouts. "It's Sunday. You know that means regular bedtime so you can get up for school Monday morning. It was a nice evening, Donna. Thanks so much." 

"Do you need a ride?" Gerard asks. He's using the mayor voice again, and Frank suppresses a frown. 

"I'm good to drive now, but if you think I shouldn't, say so, Mr. Mayor," Frank says evenly. 

"I trust your judgment, Frank," Gerard replies. 

"Okay," Frank says. Damian gives Donna, and then Gerard hugs. Frank gives Donna his own hug. "Dinner was really amazing. Thanks again." 

"Come back anytime, honey," she says. 

"I'm sure we'll be seeing plenty of each other," Frank says. 

Gerard reaches out to squeeze his shoulder. "See you at our meeting." 

"And Thursday!" Damian pipes up. 

"Yeah, of course. Totoro Thursday," Gerard smiles. 

They say goodnight and head back across town for home. Frank gets Damian to bed and then goes to the kitchen. He should pack them lunches for tomorrow. Instead, he drinks a big glass of water and decides to put it off. Or just give Damian lunch money. The wine - or something - definitely went to his head.

@MayorGWay: Monday morning wisdom: he who hesitates is lost.

*

@MayorGWay: Just two weeks until the fall festival! If you see @FrankIeroCPA, thank him for his hard work!

*

@MayorGWay: Finally bought my mom an iPhone. She wants to "read the twitter" so say hi to @_MamaWay!

@FrankIeroCPA: @MayorGWay @_MamaWay Hi Donna!

@_MamaWay: @FrankIeroCPA @MayorGWay look at your handsome picture Frank!

@MayorGWay: @_MamaWay @FrankIeroCPA It really is a great picture, Frank. I need to change mine. It's old. But I'm kind of attached.

@FrankIeroCPA: @MayorGWay I like the umbrella.

@MayorGWay: @FrankIeroCPA Me too! It makes me feel like Gene Kelly.

@_MamaWay: @MayorGWay @FrankIeroCPA much handsomer, sweetheart

*

@MayorGWay: Five days! #FallFestival

Frank doesn't know where all the time has gone. He feels like they just started planning the festival yesterday. But no, it's almost here.

A lot of that time has been spent with Gerard. They've done more movie nights, spent an afternoon getting high on paint fumes while painting signs, and so many other things. His birthday is tomorrow. Frank suspects most of Pinehurst's population, including Gerard _and_ Damian, is primarily concerned with it also being trick-or-treat night. 

Damian is a creature of habit and he wants to be a vampire again for the third year running. That works for Frank because it's an easy but awesome costume. Frank digs out his own cape so that they can match. Damian likes that part too.

He feels sorry for Mrs. Anderson. All the kids are going to be impossible today. Damian was a little pill all morning, way too excited and distracted. Frank texts David at lunchtime, confirming when they're meeting and which route he and Scott want to take. Before he can even set his phone down again, his mom calls. "Hey, Ma," he answers. 

"Hi, baby, happy birthday!"

He smiles. "Thanks, Ma. How's your day going?" 

"Good so far. What does your day look like?" she asks. 

"Work, dinner, trick-or-treating. We're being vampires again," Frank answers.

"He likes that one," his mom says. "You're quite dashing, both of you. Send me a picture to show the family." 

"You can see it in person if you get here early enough on Friday," Frank says. "The Halloween parade is at 6, right before the charity football game." It's Frank's festival organizer debut - he's a little nervous. 

"That reminds me, baby, how many people are coming to dinner on Sunday? I lost count."

"Um." Frank ticks them off on his fingers as he says the names, "Gerard, Donna, me, Damian, you, and I invited Ray and Christa the other day. So seven." 

"If I send you a list by the end of the day, do you think you can find the time to pick up the perishables?" she asks. 

"Definitely. I'll just swing by the market after I pick up Damian sometime in the next couple of days." 

"Thanks, Frankie. You have fun tonight!" 

Frank says goodbye and hangs up. Of course he'll have fun, Ma, it's fucking _Halloween_. He grins at the ledgers he's working on and keeps going.

@MayorGWay Happy Halloween, everyone! And happy birthday @FrankIeroCPA! (And anyone else whose bday is today!) Be safe and have fun!

Frank and the littlest, toughest vampire meet up with David and Scott at 6:30 that night. Scott is a ninja, but Olivia has clearly plastered reflective tape everywhere where she thought she could get away with it. Frank chuckles. He likes them a lot.

They start walking, the kids knocking on doors with their candy bags, getting candy dropped in and smiles and nice comments on their costumes. Their route is a wonky loop and Frank totally plotted it out so they'd go by Gerard's place. 

For Damian. 

They don't hang back as far as normal at Gerard's house, but when Gerard sees who's at his door he waves at them to come up to the porch - as soon as he's given Scott and Damian candy and told them very seriously how rad their costumes are. Frank was expecting this, because Gerard has been tweeting all evening about the awesome costumes he's been seeing. 

(Frank has been checking Twitter sort of a lot. And when he sees and recognizes trick-or-treaters that Gerard's already seen, he gets a weird little thrill. He's trying to ignore that, because it's weird.)

"Happy birthday, Frankie!" Gerard says with a big grin. 

Frank smiles. "Thanks, Gee." 

"I have something for you," Gerard says. "It's not much. Just. Something. You deserve a present. Stealing candy from your kid totally doesn't count." 

"Especially since that is something that I would never do, not in a million billion years," Frank says exaggeratedly.

Gerard laughs as Damian sighs dramatically. He turns and grabs a small package off his entry table and hands it to Frank. "I hope you like it."

It's clearly a CD, but Frank doesn't want to keep the kids waiting while he opens it, so he slips it in his hoodie pocket and leans in to give Gerard a hug. "I'll open it later," he promises. "Can't wait."

Gerard hugs him back and then leans down to hug Damian and Scott too. "Bye you guys! I hope you get lots of candy!" They start walking again. Frank can't stop fingering the edge of the package in his pocket. Or smiling. They eventually come back to their own street and knock on a few more doors. Both boys are starting to droop, so they timed this just about right. 

Frank lets Damian stay up just a little while longer with hot chocolate and The Great Pumpkin, and finally opens his CD. It takes Frank about two seconds to realize Gerard made the cover art. It's a fucking _incredible_ little illustration of a castle on a hill and the words, "Vampires of New Jersey" written underneath. He flips it over. It's a fucking mix CD. The track list looks fucking awesome and Frank can definitely tell he's not gonna want to listen to this now, because it's going to require more volume than he can manage when Damian needs to wind down. 

He pops open the case and there's an inscription on the inside of the cover. Frank's stomach flips. 

_Frankie, I'd spend every minute of every day with you if I could. Which I realize is not practical, but I bet it'd be fun.... Here's some music to be with you when I can't._

He doesn't even know how to interpret that, except in a decidedly not-just-friends manner. He sets it carefully on top of his stereo. Gerard's an expressive guy, though. Maybe he's just being really open about how much he appreciates Frank's friendship. Frank both hopes that's true and doesn't at the same time. 

"Did you have a nice birthday, Dad?" Damian asks when Frank tucks him in. 

"I had a _great_ birthday," Frank replies. "Best one yet." 

"I'm glad your birthday is today," Damian admits. "Because Harry's parents died on Halloween and that sucks. So you balance it out." 

Frank's lips twitch. "Glad you think so, monkey." He leans over to kiss Damian's forehead. 

"Night, dad." 

He gets up and turns out the light. "Goodnight, Damian."

@MayorGWay Hope everyone had a good Halloween! Just three more days until the #FallFestival!

Wednesday is insane. He works, runs over to pick up Damian from school, and then goes back downtown to City Hall to do Festival things. He's really glad he can just sit Damian in a corner with an iPad so he can entertain himself.

Donna shows up for their meeting still wearing hair clips on the hem of her blouse, but she brings a giant tub of homemade mac and cheese, for which Frank is simply forced to kiss her on both cheeks, Italian-style. She laughs and swats at him. 

"No, but seriously," Frank says. "You are my favorite person and you've officially won Damian's undying devotion." 

"Well, all right then," she allows. "Eat fast, before my son finds you with that." 

He and Damian eat more than their fair share of mac and cheese before Gerard finds them and looks completely scandalized. "You didn't!" he exclaims. 

"We saved you some!" Damian says. Gerard peers into the crock. 

"Not _much,_ " he says. He gives them a dirty look. 

"We're growing boys," Frank says innocently. 

"What about me! I'm a growing boy too!" Gerard exclaims. 

"Sure you are," Frank replies. "I meant to say thanks, by the way. For the mix." 

Distraction. 

Gerard's face transforms into a big smile. "Do you like it?" 

"Hasn't left the CD player yet," Frank says. "The art might be my favorite thing, though." 

"Totally inspired by your song," Gerard smiles. 

"It's great. I want to like, get it framed I love it so much," Frank says. 

"Oh, god, no, I'll draw you something better," Gerard replies. He scoops up the last of the mac and sighs. "No rest for the weary." 

He kisses Damian and then Frank on the top of the head and hurries off, texting with one hand while still carrying the empty container. 

Frank takes a deep breath. "Okay, monkey. It's gonna be a while longer before we can go home. Do you need anything else? You've got movies and books and comics on there, right?" 

"I'm fine, Dad," Damian says. 

"I'll check on you. Stay in Gerard's office and don't wander off, okay?" 

"Promise," Damian says and Frank goes back to work. 

*

They get home late and Gerard begs off of movie night for the next night, which bums Damian out a lot, but Frank hardly has time to sit in his own house with his own kid and watch a movie, so Gerard definitely doesn't. Faced with a seven-year-old's bummed face the next night when he gets the message, Frank pulls out his phone, calls Gerard, and hits speaker. 

"Hi!" Gerard replies. He sounds kind of harried. 

"So, we were sad you couldn't be here tonight--" 

"We miss you!" Damian interjects. 

"I'm sad too," Gerard says. "Next week we'll watch something extra special, maybe." 

"And I'll make brownies." 

"And you have to read me my bedtime story too, Gerard," Damian says decisively. 

"If that's okay with your dad, I'd _love_ to," Gerard murmurs. He actually sounds like he might be a little choked up. 

"It is if I can listen too," Frank says. 

"Duh," Damian says. Frank smiles and kisses his temple. 

"We'll let you get back to whatever you were doing. We just wanted to say hi." 

"Goodnight, Ieros," Gerard says. Frank can hear his smile. 

"Night, Gerard!" Damian says. 

"G'night, Gee," Frank replies and hangs up the phone. "More Harry and then sleep for you," he says to Damian. 

*

Friday is crazier than any other day so far, but Frank's mom arriving around three makes him feel marginally less crazy.

They work on festival setup until the last second and finally, _finally_ it's all ready to go. Gerard gives them all a little speech about community and teamwork and Frank fucking _buys_ it this time. 

And then it's parade time. 

He has a clipboard and a watch, and he sends the various groups marching down the street in front of the high school toward the football stadium. It's not a very long parade, but all the kids are excited. 

And then it's time for the last float, the Mayor's float. Frank goes to wave them on and see if he can jog over and see the last bit with Damian and his mom, but Gerard grabs his arm and doesn't let go. 

"No, you're on the float with me," he insists. 

Ben, who's driving the car, reaches over and pops open the passenger door. "Shining moment, Frank, get on in." 

Frank gives Gerard big eyes and mutely obeys. He sits next to Gerard and then the car starts rolling slowly toward the high school. It's the most surreal thing he's done in a long time.

"Don't worry, there's no Book Depository," Gerard jokes, seeing Frank peering around. 

Frank laughs. "Do you have a network of haters I don't know about, bent on assassination?" 

"There was a contingent that was very anti-electing an openly gay mayor," Gerard says seriously. "But they've mostly shut up, because I'm awesome." 

"You _are_ awesome," Frank agrees and squeezes his arm. 

"Wave and smile, Frankie," Gerard says and nudges him in the side. 

Oh god. Frank grits his teeth and does what Gerard says. "This is weird. For the record," Frank says out of the corner of his mouth. 

"This parade was your baby," Gerard says back. "Also it's like the shortest parade in the universe, let's be real." 

"I am still sitting in the back of a convertible with the top down waving at people like I'm Miss fucking New Jersey," Frank says. 

"You're much prettier," Gerard replies. "And I have much better hair. Upgrade." 

Frank tries not to blush and keeps waving. "You do have better hair. Your _mom_ has better hair." 

"Now I know you're just sucking up," Gerard laughs. 

"Smile and wave, Gerard," Frank tells him. "Work that hair." 

"Miss New Jersey would probably bitch about my car," Ben puts in from the driver's seat. 

"Uh, it's _awesome,_ " Gerard says. 

"Which is why it's better that this parade ends with the two of you and not Miss New Jersey. Though, I have no doubt you could get her here if you put your mind to it," Ben says. Frank doesn't have to see his face to know he's grinning. 

Finally, Frank sees the parking lot of the football stadium and sighs. "Here we are." Ben drives them right up to the edge of the field. Frank gives one last wave and Gerard lets him disappear into the crowd while he goes to give his speech. 

It's mostly just a welcome speech, and a thank you to all the Fall Fest volunteers, and a little of an explanation of what charity the flag football teams have selected to donate to this year. Frank finds his mom and Damian, scoops Damian into his arms and squeezes. 

"You were in the _parade_ , daddy," he says excitedly. 

"I was," Frank replies with a grin and kisses Damian's cheek. "So were you, monkey. Do you want to stay and watch the football, or do you want to go home and make pizzas with Grandma?" 

"Football!" Damian says enthusiastically. 

Frank laughs. Apparently Sundays with the game on in the background had an impact. "Sorry, Ma," he says, and she laughs. 

"Wouldn't have expected any less from an Iero. We'll just have pizza later. Maybe your Gerard can come." 

"He's not my--"

Damian yells, "Yes, please" at the same time and drowns him out. 

"He might be busy." He probably is busy. Frank got out of helping with cleanup tonight because of having a kid. 

"But what if he isn't? Can we still ask?" Damian asks, eyes big. Frank's mom is giving him a look, too. He knows that look. He holds in a sigh. Maybe he can avoid a conversation about this. 

"Yeah, monkey. We can ask." 

Gerard makes a sad face when then finally run into him and Damian invites him for pizza. "But I'll be there for your dad's birthday dinner for sure," Gerard promises. 

"And maybe we'll see you at the festival," Frank adds. 

"Maybe! I'll be...well, everywhere! Nice to see you again, Linda," Gerard replies. 

"You too, Gerard. See you Sunday." His mom smiles sweetly at Gerard and fuck. That is her, "make nice with Frank's boyfriend" smile. He's probably not avoiding that conversation after all. 

After Damian is asleep, his mom starts. "So Gerard is very nice. And he clearly adores Damian." 

"Yes. And yes," Frank says. 

"And he clearly adores _you_ ," she adds. 

Frank can't actually argue with that. "Ma," Frank says. "We're not--" 

"But you could be," she insists. Frank is running out of arguments. 

"We'll see, Ma. I… I feel like it's more possible with him than with anyone else I've met in recent memory," Frank admits. Just saying it makes Frank feel sweaty and nervous. 

She reaches out and squeezes his hand. "I just think the two of you could be really happy." 

Frank sighs. He sort of agrees - a lot. "I don't know, Ma. We haven't talked or anything," he murmurs. He's starting to think it is inevitable that they will have to. 

"The two of you have been busy, dear. Maybe now that things have calmed down, you'll be able to," his mom says. 

"Most of me still thinks it's the worst idea ever," he admits. 

"Why?" she asks. 

"Because he's the mayor, because of Damian, because I am not good at relationships, because of lots of things," Frank replies. 

"It's up to you," she says. "But maybe those aren't the obstacles you think." 

"Maybe not," Frank replies. "But I have to… I have to be sure, Ma. I can't do that to Damian if I'm not." 

"You're a wonderful dad, baby," his mom says. "Whatever you decide." 

He swallows around the lump in his throat and hugs his mom. "Thanks, Ma."

@MayorGWay: The #FallFestival is here! Come say hi if you see me!

@MayorGWay: I have it on good authority (my stomach) that the tacos at the Garcia's booth are delicious.

Frank has spent the last few hours letting Damian drag him all over the festival, checking in with his volunteers as he goes. He now has a belly full of tacos - Gerard was right - and is carrying a bag with goldfish in it. He doesn't know what he's going to do with them and very strongly suspects that a dollar's worth of goldfish is going to cost him a shitload of money and time to keep, but Damian is _really_ excited about them.

His mom had vetoed the dashing around pretty early on, and then he'd made the decision to introduce her to Donna. He realized that was maybe a mistake about thirty seconds in, but there's no going back now. They'd have met tomorrow anyway, Frank reminds himself. 

He drops Damian and the goldfish bag off with his mom and as he's heading over to check out the vendors, he spots Gerard talking to a stately-looking white-haired guy in the Rotary tent. Frank wanders over and Gerard fucking _lights up_ when he catches sight of Frank. 

"Frank, come here. This is Tony. I really wanted to introduce you today." Frank grins and Gerard gives him a quick hug before turning back to Tony. "Tony, Frank. Frank, Tony." The guy who gave Gerard his second chance. Of course. 

"It's wonderful to meet you," Frank says honestly. 

"And you," Tony says with a big smile. "I've heard a lot about you. It's nice to finally have a face to go with the information." 

"Is Damian around nearby?" Gerard asks. "I wanted to introduce him too." 

"He's with our moms, eating the world's biggest cotton candy. I want no part of it," Frank sighs. Gerard laughs. "You try cleaning sticky, purple goo off a hyper seven year old, then come laughing to me," Frank grumps. 

"Poor Frank. Tony, this guy is pretty much my hero," Gerard smiles.

Frank feels his face flush and runs a hand through his hair. "Well. I don't know about that. Gee, I was going to walk through the vendor tents and ought to go fetch Damian, so -" 

"I'll come with you! Tony, we'll bring Damian by later," Gerard says. 

"I look forward to it," Tony says. 

Frank smiles at Gerard. "Aren't you too busy to shop?" 

"Not 'til I have to go emcee at the band shell in an hour. Been looking for you all day, really." 

Frank feels like his whole damn body is smiling. "C'mon, then. Lets find a purple monkey and buy stuff."

@MayorGWay: I think this may actually be the best #FallFestival ever.

@FrankIeroCPA: @MayorGWay We did good, didn't we?

@MayorGWay: @FrankIeroCPA looks that way from where I stand

Frank doesn't wake up until late Sunday morning. It takes him a minute to realize why he slept so long and then he remembers his mom is here. He pulls on sweatpants and a hoodie and shuffles downstairs.

Damian beams at him. "We're making breakfast!" He's covered in flour. 

"Are you making breakfast, or is breakfast making you?" Frank asks and hops up on a barstool. 

"Up for debate," Linda says and hands him a cup of coffee. 

"What are we eating?" Frank asks. 

"Cinnamon rolls!" Damian chirps. 

"Sounds good, monkey. Did Grandma tell you what she's making tonight?" 

"Lasagna!" he says enthusiastically. 

"He's going to help with that too," his mom says. "Today, you get to relax." 

"Awesome," Frank smiles. "I'll go do that now, til breakfast is ready." He kisses his mom's cheek and Damian's forehead. He goes into the living room with his coffee and Kindle and curls up until breakfast is ready. 

They eat and it's great, and then Frank idly starts cleaning bits of the house. His mom catches him and makes him stop. "Birthday boy gets the day off," she insists. That means he's only got one thing to do: play with Damian. Oh, and wait for his guests to arrive. 

They do the Xbox thing for a while and then Frank decides they need to go outside, so they go to Sherman Park. His mom comes with them, and compliments how nice it is, which makes Frank smile. He pushes Damian on the swings and crawls through play equipment before they walk back. 

His mom comes up beside him and slips her hand into the crook of his arm. "I'm really proud of you, Frankie." 

"For...the park?" he asks blankly. 

She laughs and squeezes his arm. "For the park, for the life you're building here with Damian. For everything." 

"Thanks, Ma," he smiles. "I'm glad. You should bring Phil down next time, too." 

"I will," she says as they walk up the front steps. "Now, it's time to start cooking. Damian, wash your hands. Frankie, do whatever you like." 

He surreptitiously tidies the living room once they've gone into the kitchen, but instead of picking up his Kindle he pulls down a photo album instead. He realizes, he wants to show Gerard these pictures. Wants him to see their lives, to see where they've come from. After a moment, he sets it back on the shelf. This isn't the right time. Wanting to will have to be enough. Maybe someday the three of them can sit together and Damian and Frank can tell Gerard stories. It'll be good. But now, they'll have more guests than him and... that's a thing. A serious kind of thing. Frank's not ready for that. 

His house is small, but filling it with friends feels so good. Ray and Christa sit and chat with Gerard. Donna disappears into the kitchen, which is terrifying, and Damian runs from room to room until Gerard grabs him and sits him down next to Christa and talks to him about comics until dinner is ready. Frank lets it all wash over him. He feels happy. Truly content with every decision he's made since he moved here. 

Gerard catches his eye at one point and smiles at him. "You look pleased with yourself," Gerard says. 

"I am. Everything is coming up Milhouse," Frank says with a grin. 

"I have to agree," Gerard replies. He touches the back of Frank's hand with his fingertips. 

"Thanks for coming," Frank says. "I know you're probably exhausted after yesterday." 

"Little bit. But if I wasn't, I'd think I wasn't doing my job. And I'd never miss your birthday party," he adds. 

Frank has to lean in and hug him. "You're kind of the best, Gee Way." 

"Nah." Gerard doesn't let go for a good long while. 

It's time for dinner then, and they sit around Frank's expanded dining room table and talk and laugh and it's perfect. Damian insists that he sit between Mr. Ray and Gerard, which is pretty cute. Frank can't say he minds sitting next to Gerard, either. 

His mom made a cake, too, and everyone drinks coffee and steals swipes of icing and talks about the festival and then trickles out, one by one. Gerard is left to the last, and that feels good too. 

"Thank you," Gerard tells him. "For helping so much with the festival. You seriously… it was so much less stressful this year. I love it, but it's a lot of work and I… thanks, Frankie." 

"I liked it. A lot. Thanks for always accommodating my schedule," Frank replies. 

"It was no problem at all," Gerard says. "I wouldn't ever want to keep you from Damian when he needs you." 

"Sometimes it's nice to get out and do things with grownups, too," Frank's mom says, coming up and taking Damian's hand. "Nice to see you, Gerard. I'll get Damian started on his teeth, Frankie." 

Damian says goodnight and Gerard does too and then Frank lets him out the door. 

"See you Thursday," Gerard tells him. 

"Definitely," Frank says with a smile. 

"Now that everything is done, we should make plans to go to the brewery," Gerard says. "I bet I could even supply a babysitter." 

"I - yeah, let's," Frank says. "Let's compare calendars on Thursday?" 

Gerard nods happily. "See you Thursday," he repeats and then he's gone.

@MayorGWay Hope everyone had a good #FallFestival and that the rest of your weekends were as good as mine!

*

@MayorGWay: Take someone you love for a drive to see the leaves this weekend!

*

@FrankIeroCPA: Weird not to be having lunch with @MayorGWay today. Got used to it, I guess!

@MayorGWay: @FrankIeroCPA we can still make that happen, you know.

@FrankIeroCPA: @MayorGWay Next week? I'm trying to be good and catch up on a couple of things I let slide last week. 

@MayorGWay: @FrankIeroCPA you got it.

Frank and Damian are both pretty fast to jump to their feet when the doorbell rings on Thursday. Gerard is standing on the front steps in loose jeans and a hoodie and grinning from ear to ear. Damian flings his arms around Gerard's waist. Frank kind of wishes he could do the same. "Gerard, we have all these super old movies to watch. Dad bought them especially for me. And he made brownies!"

Gerard squeezes Damian and grins even harder. "Awesome. I am ready." He touches Frank's waist when he comes into the kitchen to help with snacks. "Did you think about dinner?" he murmurs. 

"Yeah," Frank replies. "I can do every night but Wednesday. And obviously Thursday." 

"Saturday? I took the liberty of asking my mom to come over and babysit," Gerard says with a sheepish grin. 

Frank laughs. "That's fine." 

"Now, I know you are probably going to try to pay her, but I'm warning you now, she will refuse and it's really not worth arguing about." 

Frank nods. "Noted." He carries a plate of brownies into the living room and fusses with remotes while Gerard gets himself seated. A date. They have a date. It's not anything else, really. There's a babysitter involved and everything. His heart is racing a little bit. He wants this. Wants it to be a date. But fuck, he's pretty terrified. 

" _The Dark Crystal,_ " Gerard exclaims when the movie starts. "You're the best." 

"You know it," Frank says and finally leans back against the couch cushions. Damian looks torn, but finally leans against Gerard. Frank's chest aches a little. Damian loves a lot of grownups, up to and including people like Ray, Christa, Olivia, and David. But he's attached to Gerard. Very. He realizes that he's already in too deep here. Damian will be crushed if Gerard is not part of his life either way. 

He's so lost in thought that he manages to forget about Gerard's promise until Damian drags them both upstairs after the movie. Damian babbles about the books they've been reading as he brushes his teeth and changes into his pajamas. Gerard looks soft, happy. Like this is the only place he wants to be. "What do we have tonight?" he asks, sitting down on Damian's bed. He reaches out and tugs Frank down next to him when Frank hovers. 

"More _Harry Potter_?" Damian asks hopefully. 

"Sure, monkey," Gerard murmurs, and Frank hands over the book. He takes a breath and lets himself relax against Gerard's side. Gerard has a seriously nice voice. He literally reads Damian to sleep, and Frank's nearly there himself when Gerard closes the book quietly and smooths Frank's hair back. 

Frank blinks at him and forces himself to get up and turn out Damian's light. Gerard follows him downstairs. "Thanks for… everything," Frank says sincerely. "He fucking adores you." 

"It's mutual," Gerard murmurs, touching Frank's wrist. 

Frank flips his hand and squeezes Gerard's fingers. "So, Saturday night." 

"I've been looking forward to this for a long time," Gerard says. God, he's fucking beautiful. 

"Me too," Frank murmurs. "It'll be good to actually go out. Have some adult conversation that doesn't involve planning something." 

"I can provide all the adult conversation you want," Gerard replies. There's not a single apparent ounce of effort not to sound suggestive. 

Frank can't help but laugh. "You are my favorite." 

Gerard grins. "I know." He leans in and kisses Frank's cheek, then shrugs into his leather jacket and says goodnight. 

Frank goes back upstairs and changes for bed. He can barely remember the last time he had sex. He's mostly been okay with getting by, but fuck, he wants it now. His only consolation is that Gerard is most likely in the same position. Really, Gerard is great. He seems to be pretty happy to let a seven year old cockblock him. That's one reason Frank is gone on him.

@MayorGWay It's Friday, Pinehurst! I won't lie, I'm pretty excited about my plans for tomorrow.

Frank takes a long time to decide what to wear for dinner. Gerard has seen him in nice clothes, in work clothes, in casual clothes… he finally, through cunning use of the restaurant website to double check the general vibe, goes for his good jeans and a nice sweater.

Damian's busy playing Xbox when he goes downstairs, but the first thing Donna says when he lets her in at 6:30 is, "Don't you look handsome." 

Frank smiles and tries not to blush. "Thanks, Donna. Okay, you have my number. Bedtime is nine or nine thirty. Thank you so much." 

"Take your time, honey," Donna says. "This is your evening out." If it's weird that his date's mom is babysitting his son...well. He'll just have to deal. 

Gerard arrives at 6:45. He's prompt. Frank appreciates that. He gets in Gerard's car and straps himself in and that's weird too. He hasn't been in the passenger seat in a long fucking time. 

Gerard looks fucking sexy. His hair is shiny, he's wearing a band tee under his leather jacket. And from where Frank's sitting, his jeans are nice and snug, too. 

"You and Damian have a good Saturday?" Gerard asks as he pulls out onto the main road. 

"I cleaned the house, he mopped the floor with me at Lego Harry Potter. Same old," Frank grins. 

"Isn't that like, a co-opoerative game?" Gerard asks. 

"Yeah, I suck at it," Frank replies with a grin. "What did you do?" 

"I cleaned some. Called my brother. Painted. It was a good day. Just got better, though," Gerard says and grins over at Frank. 

Frank smiles. "What are you painting?" 

"Apparently I'm on a kick with castles. And there will probably be a dragon because I'm me," Gerard replies. 

"This I need to see." 

"Come over and you can," Gerard replies. "You haven't seen my house before." 

"I thought we were going to dinner," Frank replies. 

"We are. You and Damian can come over tomorrow. Or whenever. I have a bunch of supplies I stopped using that he can totally take his pick of," Gerard says. 

"You really want to see us so much?" Frank asks softly. 

"I basically want to see you two whenever I possibly can," Gerard replies as he pulls into the parking lot. He turns to look at Frank. "I mean that." 

"Okay," Frank says. He tucks his hands into his pockets because otherwise he might do...things. 

They walk into the restaurant and the hostess grins at them. "Hi Gerard. Your usual table?" 

"Of course. Hope it's quiet back there tonight." 

"So far. It's been a pretty quiet night. I think most everyone is staying in after last weekend's excitement," she replies and leads them to the table. It is maybe the nicest table in the place. Frank likes the look of everything. Especially the vegetarian items. And the beer. 

Their waiter tells him about the beers and Frank just ends up picking the kind Gerard brought him before because he liked it so much. "I picked good?" Gerard asks with a grin. 

"You did. Maybe I should let you tell me what to order, too, because I'm stuck between too many things." 

Gerard beams. "I've had like, everything on the menu at this point. It's all good. And I'm pretty sure they'll make anything but the steak vegetarian." He tilts his head. "Try the butternut squash risotto. I think that'll do it for you." He grins. 

"Okay," Frank agrees. They order and they talk while they wait. It's strange because Frank is deeply aware this is a date. But it's _Gerard_. It doesn't feel that different from sitting in his office while they chat over deli sandwiches. Have they been dating all along? 

Frank sips his beer and just studies Gerard. Lets himself look, really look. He's beautiful. Vibrant. Intense. And so fucking sweet sometimes that Frank doesn't know what to do with himself. "You've got to have _some_ bad qualities, right?" Frank asks lightly. 

Gerard goes pink and laughs. "I'm a terrible cook. I obsess over things and I'm an asshole if I don't have, like, a constant stream of coffee coming my way."

"So terrible," Frank says dryly. 

"I'm also stubborn and I can be callous when I shouldn't be and I get caught up in myself and my own head and don't think about anyone else," Gerard adds more seriously. "And I'm a drug addict and something of an alcoholic." Frank catches himself staring and Gerard quirks the corner of his mouth. "Just because I'm clean doesn't mean that isn't part of me." His voice softens, turns a bit more fond. "What about you, Frank? Do your worst." 

"I'm stubborn too. I can be a total asshole and I hold grudges like you wouldn't believe. I have… fucking dark shit in me that I try to get out in healthy ways, but sometimes I don't manage it very well and it leaks out," Frank murmurs. 

"That's...life, yeah?" Gerard says. "That's one of the hazards of living." He reaches across the table to touch Frank's wrist. 

Frank flips his hand over and laces his fingers with Gerard's briefly. "Yeah, I guess it is." 

The waiter delivers their food, and Frank abandons Gerard's hand for a fork. The food smells - and tastes - amazing, and their conversation turns to less serious things. Shows they've been to, youthful exploits, not-so-youthful exploits. There's actually no good way that Frank knows to say "I have a hopeless crush on you," or "please fuck me and end my epic dry spell," anyway. It'll just have to happen naturally. If it happens. Not that he really knows what naturally means. 

Much like dinner at Donna's, Frank finds himself full, happy and tipsy before the end of the evening. Gerard laughs at his stupid jokes and keeps _smiling_ at him and everything is kind of great. 

They end up lingering over beer and coffee and dessert, but finally Gerard says, "You ready?" and Frank nods. "My treat," Gerard says when the bill arrives. Frank doesn't try to argue. 

They walk back to Gerard's car, arms brushing together, still talking quietly. The ride back to his house is too short and too long at the same time. Frank practically has to sit on his hands to keep himself from reaching out and taking Gerard's in his. It's not until he's getting out of the car that he realizes that maybe there wasn't any reason to stop himself. He checks his watch. 

"It's pretty late. Damian's probably in bed. Do you - I -" fuck, he doesn't know what to do. 

"I can hang out for a little bit longer," Gerard says. "I should probably say hi to my mom, anyway."

"Okay," Frank says. "Come in." Gerard follows him into the house and they find Donna with HGTV on softly, painting her nails black. Frank grins. "This looks like my Saturday nights. Except I had to give up the black nail polish when I opened an accounting firm." 

She laughs. "Be a rebel, Frankie." 

Frank leans down to kiss her cheek. "Thank you for watching Damian. Was he okay?" 

"Just fine, hon. Doesn't live up to his namesake at all." 

Frank giggles. "Thank god for that. He's a good kid. Except when he's not." 

"Did my son treat you right?" Donna asks. 

"Mom!" 

"It's important, Gerard," she replies calmly. 

"He did," Frank assures her. "I had a really fucking nice time." 

"Then I guess that's my cue to leave," she smiles. 

"Goodnight, mom," Gerard says and leans in to hug her. Frank hugs her too and then she's out the door. 

"Your mom is kind of great," Frank tells him. 

"And mortifying." Gerard smiles, though. 

"That's okay, everyone expects moms to be embarrassing. You want anything to drink?" Frank asks, wandering into the kitchen. 

"Some water, maybe?" Gerard replies, and Frank fills two glasses. 

"Thanks for a great evening," Frank says quietly. 

"Every evening should be so good," Gerard replies. "But then, I don't think I've ever had a _bad_ evening with you." 

"That's because Damian is still in the stage where he tries to be on his best behavior around you," Frank says. 

"Is there another stage coming?" Gerard asks, blandly curious. Or pretending to be. 

"I'm assuming so. Guess you'll have to stick around and see," Frank replies as casually as he can. 

"Guess I can." 

If Frank could make himself take just one step closer this talking would stop, he knows. The choice is taken away when Damian shuffles into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. "Daddy, my throat hurts." 

"Then maybe you should be sleeping, monkey," Frank says, but he's already reaching for the Children's Tylenol. 

"I'll leave you to it," Gerard says quietly. Frank reaches out to squeezes Gerard's hand. Gerard squeezes back and turns to Damian. "Hope you feel better, buddy." 

"Gerard," Damian says. He sounds a little croaky. Frank picks him up and he nestles close. "Night, Gee." He's a fairly small kid, but he's generally a little too big to be picked up. Frank can't bring himself to care when he's sick. 

Gerard leans in and kisses Damian's forehead, then Frank's cheek. "Goodnight, Ieros." 

"Goodnight," Frank says. He heads for the stairs and Gerard lets himself out the door. Frank carries Damian upstairs and puts him back in his bed. He gives him a dose of Tylenol and cuddles him until he falls back to sleep. He really hopes this is either a short cold, or allergies. 

That wasn't the ending to the evening that he'd imagined. But maybe it was the one he'd needed. He gets ready for bed and he can't stop thinking about the night. About any of it, really. About Gerard's brutal honesty, his open gaze, the way he blushes when he laughs too hard. He's head over heels for Gerard. He just is. He falls asleep with a smile on his face, feeling _hopeful_ about everything.

@FrankIeroCPA: Had a great weekend. Feeling good about life. Now the goal is to get my kid better without getting sick myself.

@MayorGWay: @FrankIeroCPA you'd better, or who will I have lunch with on Wednesday at the Starlite?

@FrankIeroCPA: @MayorGWay I'm sure you could find someone. ;) Seems like a mild cold, so you're probably in luck.

@MayorGWay: @FrankIeroCPA Glad it's not bad. If I called him tonight, could he talk?

@FrankIeroCPA: @MayorGWay As if you'd be able to stop him.

@MayorGWay: @FrankIeroCPA :) okay. I'll call sometime around dinner.

Frank can't help but feel a little bit selfishly glad Damian is well enough to go to school on Wednesday. The smile on Gerard's face when Frank walks into the diner at noon echoes the swell of happiness in his own chest. "How's the monkey?" is the first thing he asks.

"Better, thank fuck. I've taken every vitamin in my house, and I think we're okay." 

"Good," Gerard says with a bright grin. "I mean, I'd come over and take care of you guys, but it's more fun to hang out when you're not sick. Movie tomorrow?" 

"Movies every Thursday!" Frank confirms. "Except for Thanksgiving, I guess, you probably have - you know." 

"Yeah. Mom and I go to Tony and Mary's every year," Gerard says. 

"Well, you're always welcome at our house, you know that." 

"Got it," Gerard confirms. "Tell me how you're doing this week? Besides the monkey being sick." 

"I… okay. It's always hard when he's sick and I have the shittiest immune system ever, so I'm always super anxious that I'm going to get sick too. Basically, I'm really glad to see you," Frank days and takes a sip of his coke. 

"And to be busy at your office?" 

"Yeah, but mostly to see you," Frank replies. Gerard beams. "What about you, Gee? Keeping the town in line?" 

"Sort of. A few kids from the high school got caught with pot and… I'm not gonna say they shouldn't be careful, but the parents asked me to do the whole 'look at your life, look at your choices' thing with them and I have a hard time getting worked up over it," Gerard admits quietly. "So like. I'm trying to figure out how to talk to them without being disingenuous about what I actually believe." 

"Maybe just a little talk about criminal records," Frank says with a sympathetic smirk. 

Gerard laughs. "Maybe so. Actually, that might be the best route. Thanks, Frankie." 

Frank laughs. "Wait, really? Maybe I should be your deputy." 

"Maybe you should," Gerard replies. "Seriously, they're gonna know the 'gateway drug' stuff is bullshit, most kids know it's not addictive or terribly harmful… best thing to do is remind them of their records and how if they get kicked out of school, that's gonna screw them over later. " Frank can really only stare admiringly. Gerard really cares about everyone in this town, but he's got a special approach with the kids. Just then, their waitress arrives and they order the usual, and Frank reaches over the table to squeeze Gerard's hand. 

"You'll be great," he says. "Worthy of an episode of 'Scared Straight.'" 

"I should probably censor the stories I could tell them, though," Gerard muses. He keeps hold of Frank's hand. 

Frank laughs. "Maybe a little. I have a few of those stories myself. That's a lie. I have an epic crapload of them. I was quite the stoner back in the day." 

Gerard laughs. "Why am I not surprised?" 

"I bet I could surprise you with the pictures of my dreads," Frank says with a grin. "Ask me the next time you're at the house." 

"Dreads?" Gerard asks, disbelieving. 

Frank nods. "Yup. Smelly pot dreads. I was totally awesome at nineteen." 

"You've always been totally awesome, I am sure." Gerard taps at one of Frank's knuckles. "I can never figure these out." Frank grins and laces his fingers together and holds them up. "Bookworm!" Gerard reads, delight filling his voice. "Of course."

"Of course," Frank echoes. A lot of his tattoos are impulsive, but they all mean something. 

"Have I said that you're my favorite person?" Gerard asks seriously. "Because you are." 

"You keep telling me that. I guess I have to start believing it." 

"You better," Gerard replies and drinks his coffee. "So, what movie are we watching tomorrow?" 

"I was thinking you should pick," Frank says. "Bring one you loved as a kid." 

"I can do that. Do you need dad-approval first?" 

"I trust you," Frank says. Gerard beams at him and their food comes. As they eat, Frank idly wonders if he could get away with just having lunch with Gerard daily. He could, but he can't forget that Gerard is the mayor. Frank wonders what the gossip is about the two of them. He eventually decides that he doesn't care. 

They finish their food and pay and Frank is glad he and Gerard can walk at least part of the way to their offices together. He slips his hand into Gerard's and squeezes right before he has to turn off. Gerard sends a blinding smile his way and they part, and Frank can't stop grinning the rest of the day.

@FrankIeroCPA: Moving away got me out of hosting a big Thanksgiving dinner, but I think me and D are still gonna have a good day.

*

@MayorGWay: What are you all thankful for? Family and friends always top my list.

@FrankIeroCPA: @MayorGWay You. D. This town and all the amazing people I've met. My family.

@MayorGWay: @FrankIeroCPA I think I'm going to smile the rest of the day. But I'd have expected you to include monster movies.

@FrankIeroCPA: @MayorGWay well, those too.

When Damian finishes brushing his teeth and climbs into bed on Thanksgiving night, Frank pulls him into his lap. He smiles when Damian snuggles instead of squirming away. "I've been thinking," he murmurs. "Would it be okay with you if maybe Gerard were my boyfriend?"

"So he'd get to kiss you and stuff?" Damian asks. "Instead of hanging out with me?" 

"No, monkey," Frank murmurs and kisses his temple. "He'd kiss me and stuff _and_ hang out with you. More than just movie nights. Maybe sleep over sometimes." 

Damian lights up. "Then he _should_ be your boyfriend. I like it when he's here." 

Frank laughs. "I know you do." He kisses Damian's forehead. "Even if he says no -" he's not gonna fucking say no, unless Frank is totally deluded - "I know he's always going to want to hang out with you, because you're great. Okay, D?"

"Okay," Damian agrees and Frank reaches for their book. He reads until Damian starts nodding off and goes back downstairs. 

He grabs the plate of cookies from earlier and plops on the couch. There's got to be some sort of decent horror movie marathon going on somewhere. If not, that's why Netflix was invented. He makes sure his phone is within reach. Frank can't quite admit to himself that he's waiting - but he's waiting. 

It starts ringing about half an hour into a spectacularly shitty movie. "Hi," he answers. 

"So, I just got home and home is empty and boring," Gerard says. "Can I come over?" 

"Hoped you'd ask," Frank replies. 

"Okay. I'll be over in five." 

It's more like two. 

"You were totally just waiting outside, weren't you?" Frank asks with a grin when he opens the door. 

"Is it more or less creepy to say yes?" Gerard asks. 

"I was happy you texted this morning. But you could have called anytime, you know." 

Gerard smiles. "I just. Don't want to be too much. I sort of have a history of that." 

Frank pulls him in the door and into his arms. "So glad you're here," he murmurs. 

"Oh," Gerard breathes against his hair. 

"I could have called earlier too," Frank admits. 

Gerard slides his hands up Frank's back. "Frankie," he murmurs and pulls back a few inches. "Is this… fuck. May I kiss you?" 

"Only if I don't first," Frank whispers back and touches their lips together. Frank can barely breathe. He's not sure he's ever in his life made himself wait as long as he waited to kiss Gerard. 

Gerard's hands shift, cup Frank's face, and he angles the kiss to deepen it, sighing into Frank's mouth. They stand there in the entryway kissing and kissing until Frank basically can't keep standing anymore. "Can we -" Frank pants and tugs Gerard over to the couch. 

Gerard looks at the TV screen. "I've seen this movie, it's fucking terrible." 

"I know," Frank replies gleefully and giggles when Gerard pulls him down onto the couch with him. 

"Frank," Gerard says breathlessly, tugging until Frank's stretched out against him. "Frank, you're so beautiful, I've wanted this for so -" 

"Yeah, me too," Frank whispers against his lips and brushes his fingers over the neckline of Gerard's t-shirt. "Gerard, Gee - I fell for you so hard." 

"Push play on that movie so we can ignore it," Gerard whispers, tipping his head to allow Frank to trace his jaw. He's a little bit stubbly and Frank fucking loves it. 

Frank laces his fingers through Gerard's hair and pulls their mouths together. They kiss, and touch each other's faces, necks, chests. Frank can feel how hard Gerard is, how hard he is, but it's on the back burner for now, masked by the sheer lazy pleasure of lips and tongues. Being close to him like this after wanting it for so long is fucking intoxicating. Every touch feels like a miracle. 

"Frank," Gerard murmurs after a while, tucking his face against Frank's neck. "I am so in love with you." 

"Gee," Frank whispers. "Fuck. So fucking mutual." 

"Almost since day one," Gerard says with a smile in his voice. "Even when you didn't like me yet." 

"Hey, I… okay, I was suspicious of you," Frank says. "You seemed way too good to be true." He traces his fingers over Gerard's eyebrow and down his cheek. "You still do, really." 

"I want to be as good as you deserve," Gerard says, turning his head to kiss Frank's fingers. 

" _Gerard_. You are. You so are," Frank murmurs and leans in to kiss him again. 

He barely hears the movie end. Gerard is kissing him until he has to blink back sleep, feeling dazed and floaty and warm. "I should go," Gerard murmurs. "Let you sleep." 

Frank grumbles. "Don't wanna." 

He feels Gerard smile against his forehead. "You need to sleep and I don't want to… this is special. I want to do it right." 

"I...okay," Frank whispers. "Okay, Gee." Frank kisses him again and sits up. 

Gerard sits up too and takes Frank's hand in his. "I'll call you, okay?" 

"You better," Frank says and squeezes Gerard's hand. Frank kisses Gerard goodbye at the door and goes upstairs. He collapses into bed, almost too sleepy to jerk off, but he does anyway, fast and hard and thinking about Gerard. 

The next morning, he wakes up with a smile on his face, and when Damian pounces on him twenty minutes later, he's ready for coffee and to make breakfast. 

Damian's still finishing up waffles when the phone rings, and it's Olivia. "Scott was bummed his cousins couldn't stay the weekend and asked if Damian could come sleep over," she says to Frank. 

"Sure!" Frank replies. "Maybe I'll call G--well, anyway. When do you want him?" 

"Maybe around four? You can have a nice evening with - someone." 

"Shut up," he says. She laughs and hangs up on him. 

After that, the day is endless. Damian is fucking excited to have a sleepover and Frank finally decides the best thing to both keep his own sanity and also not totally wear Damian out so much he can't enjoy his sleepover is video games. 

They play video games, with a break for grilled cheeses for lunch, and later on Frank goes upstairs to help Damian pack his backpack. They walk over and Olivia opens the door when they knock. 

Damian gives Frank a hurried hug and runs in the direction of Scott's voice. Olivia smiles at Frank. "Surprised Gerard isn't here with you. I, ah, saw his car over there last night when I let the dog out." 

"I. Uh. We just… it's all so new and…" 

"Oh my god, you're adorable. Go home and call him," she says. Frank makes a face at her, and she laughs. 

"See you tomorrow," he says politely. 

"Tomorrow _afternoon_ is fine," Olivia says with a chuckle. 

He walks home, and as soon as he's in the door, he calls Gerard. "You should come over," he says. "Damian is having a sleepover with Scott and… you should come over." 

"I can come over," Gerard says. "Am I staying?" 

"I would really like it if you did," Frank replies. "I… there are things we should talk about. But, Gee. I… please." 

"I'll be right there," Gerard says softly. 

Frank is suddenly _nervous_. But it's the good kind, he's pretty sure. Like the kind of nervous he was before he signed the adoption papers. He starts a pot of coffee brewing and putters around until he hears Gerard's car pull up outside. 

"Hi," Gerard says when Frank opens the door. 

"Hi," Frank replies and pulls him in. He kisses Gerard long and slow, and then forces himself to pull back. "Coffee?" he asks. 

"Coffee sounds good," Gerard replies breathlessly. 

"Coffee always sounds good to you," Frank laughs. 

"I assume that's why you made it," Gerard says, running his fingers down Frank's cheek. Frank can't fucking breathe with how Gerard's looking at him. 

"Yeah," Frank replies. 

They make themselves cups and sit on the couch. "Okay, we have coffee, we're comfortable. Now the talking part?" Gerard asks with a slightly nervous smile. 

Frank nods and smiles back. "The thing is, I need you to promise me something. In the event that I fuck this up royally, I need you to promise not to stop hanging out with Damian." 

"Frank -" Gerard protests. 

"No, I need it. I don't have a good track record. And he's the most important thing." 

Gerard takes a deep breath and looks him straight in the eye. "I won't. Frank, I promise you. I love Damian and even if… even if I hate your guts, I won't abandon him. I _promise_." 

Frank closes his eyes and takes a breath, then opens them. "Don't hate my guts, either," he murmurs. 

"I can't really imagine that happening right now. And if I ever feel like I could go in that direction, I promise to try very hard to fucking reverse course. I want so much with you, Frankie," Gerard says. 

"Wonder if it's the same things I want with you," Frank says with a small smile. 

"I'd be willing to bet it's pretty similar," Gerard replies and leans in to kiss him over their mugs. "Frank," Gerard sighs happily. "I gotta say this is the slowest I've ever moved. And you are the most gorgeous man. Can we -" 

" _Yes_ ," Frank says with a breathless laugh. "I… _thank you_ for going slow. With Damian, I can't--" 

"I know," Gerard says. "I'd like to see your bedroom now, Frankie." 

Frank swallows and grins. "Yeah. Yeah, let's go upstairs." They both stand and drain their coffee with purpose and Frank has to laugh. Fuck, he loves Gerard so damn much. 

He leads Gerard upstairs, afternoon sun slanting through the house, and into his bedroom. Everything feels surreal and completely, utterly real at the same time. His heart is racing and Gerard's grip on his hand is firm. "I feel really uncool right now," he tells Gerard. 

Gerard giggles. "I am trying to not, like, twitch out of my skin." He tugs Frank closer and wraps his arms around Frank's waist. "Frankie, I love you." 

Frank wraps his arms around Gerard's neck. "I love you too," he says. It feels so fucking good to say that. To have Gerard in his arms. "There was a time in my life when I didn't play so hard-to-get," Frank says, nuzzling him. 

"I don't mind that you were," Gerard says. "Makes the fact that we're here now that much better." 

"Where exactly are we?" Frank teases. 

"Not exactly where I think we should be," Gerard teases back. 

"Let's fix that," Frank says, and Gerard pulls Frank's shirt up his torso. It's fast after that. Hands scrambling to get each item of clothing off and away. Then Gerard slows the fuck down, hands skating over the planes of Frank's body. Exploring. This has happened to Frank before, but he's got a lot more tattoos than he's had boyfriends, so it's been a while and it feels - God, it feels like everything he's been wanting turned up to eleven. 

"So much skin and ink, Frankie," Gerard murmurs. "I've hardly even seen you in just a t-shirt." 

"Surprise," Frank jokes. 

"Fuck, you're not kidding. Come here." Gerard's grasping hands are somewhat foiled by Frank's own need to touch him. He slides his hands over Gerard's shoulders and down his chest. 

"How are you so fucking beautiful?" Frank whispers. 

"Let's not - let's just get in bed," Gerard gasps. Frank slides a hand down further, strokes his cock slowly. "Oh fuck," Gerard moans and his hips stutter forward. 

"Bed," Frank confirms and moves back until the backs of his legs hit the mattress and he sits down. 

Gerard climbs into his lap and immediately cups Frank's face in his hands again. "Fuck me," he orders softly. 

"Gerard," Frank moans and wraps his arms around his waist. "Whatever you want." 

"I want you inside me in every way you can be," Gerard whispers back. "And later you can return the favor." 

"Yeah," Frank murmurs and stops. "I don't… pretty sure any condoms I do have are expired." 

Gerard smiles. "Don't move." He squirms away and reaches for his hoodie. "I was ...hoping." He pulls out a strip of condoms. 

Frank laughs and leans up to kiss him. "I love you." He pulls Gerard down to lay with him full-length on the mattress. "This is fucking weird, Gee." 

Gerard smiles and tangles his legs with Frank's. "I like weird." Then he touches Frank's cock for the first time, and it's been so fucking long, and Frank's eyes practically cross. 

"Fuck," he gasps. 

Gerard moves his hand slowly up and down Frank's shaft and presses his lips to Frank's shoulder. "I could do this for the rest of the night," he murmurs. 

"God, me too," Frank moans. 

"I'd rather you fucked me, though," Gerard adds and starts sucking on the skin over his collarbone. Frank gives in to the temptation to just sink both hands into Gerard's messy hair. 

"I can _touch_ you now," Frank marvels, lips against Gerard's. "Take your hand while we're walking around, kiss you whenever I want." He suddenly remembers Gerard is the fucking mayor. "Unless--" 

"There is no unless," Gerard insists. 

"Are you sure?" 

"The only way I'd ever let go of your hand is to hold Damian's," Gerard says. Frank feels his eyes burn and his throat close up and he leans in and kisses Gerard fiercely. With everything he has. Because he definitely doesn't have words right now. Gerard whines and pushes closer. Frank runs his fingers down Gerard's spine and Gerard asks, "How do you want me?" 

"Can I be really fucking sappy and say I want to be able to see your face and I don't care otherwise?" Frank asks. 

"Yes," Gerard whispers. 

"Good," Frank replies. "I… fuck, Gee. Ride me?" Gerard smiles the most breathtakingly filthy smile. "And I want to watch you get ready for me," Frank adds, squirming out from underneath Gerard and leaning against his pillows. 

"Whatever you want," Gerard says and Frank reaches to get the bottle of lube from the drawer of his night table. 

"This I have plenty of," he laughs, pulling Gerard close enough to kiss him again. 

Gerard smiles against his lips and leans back. "So damn gorgeous," he murmurs and pops open the cap of the lube. He settles in with his thighs straddling Frank's lap, reaching behind himself with slick fingers, and Frank settles hands onto his thighs. He massages them slow and gentle as he watches Gerard. He's biting his lip and breathing through his nose and it's already unbelievably hot. 

"Gee," he whispers. "Tell me how it feels." 

"So good," he moans. "It's been… fuck, Frankie. Too long. Want you so fucking much." Frank slips one hand back up to close it around Gerard's cock again. Gerard moans. "Gonna make me come before I ever get you inside me if you're not careful." Frank pulls Gerard down against his chest, reaches around him to where he's fucking himself on his own fingers. "Oh fuck," Gerard gasps as Frank slowly pushes a finger in next to Gerard's. 

Frank can't even get out the words. Gerard's moving his hips now, gently, helplessly, sliding their cocks together. Frank starts moving too and they rock together until Frank can't stand it a second longer. "Gerard, please," he gasps. 

"Okay, yeah," Gerard whispers, pulling back far enough to roll a condom onto Frank's cock, which makes him bite his lip. He gets more lube on his fingers and slicks Frank up. When he moves forward, Frank is wholly unprepared for the sensation of Gerard's hand holding him steady while he sinks down. 

"Oh, fuck," Frank groans, arching up helplessly against Gerard's weight. Gerard braces himself against Frank's chest and takes him in all the way. 

"Frank," he gasps. "I can't -"

Frank holds himself very still. "Let me know when I can move, Gee." 

Gerard nods and draws in a deep, ragged breath. "Gimme. Fuck. Just a second." 

"Whatever you need," Frank replies. Fuck, he feels lightheaded. 

"Need you," Gerard says and leans in to press his lips against Frank's jaw. Frank wraps his arms around Gerard's back and starts moving his hips slowly, hands soothing up and down Gerard's spine as Gerard moves with him. It's good. It's so fucking good. Gerard presses his face against Frank's neck and tells him just that. "You feel… I can't even. Frankie." 

Frank doesn't know if he's ever felt this close to anyone. Which is fucking sappy as hell and he is going to tell Gerard anyway, as soon as he can form words. All he can do right now is breathe and try not to come too fast. He wants to get Gerard there first. He reaches between them and wraps a hand around Gerard's cock. Gerard moans against his neck and lifts his head to press his lips to Frank's. Frank kisses him, stroking him from root to head, letting Gerard set the pace with the rolling of his hips. 

"Gerard," Frank whispers and kisses him again. He speeds up his strokes as Gerard's hips start moving faster. He can tell by the way Gerard is panting against his mouth that he's close. Gerard cups the back of his head, holds their mouths together, moving with Frank until they are both moaning, until he tenses under Frank's hands and comes, splashing Frank's hand and stomach. 

Frank keeps moving his hips, thrusting up into Gerard until he comes too, teeth sinking into Gerard's bottom lip. Gerard gasps, fingers tightening in Frank's hair. Yeah, Frank will think about that more later. For now, he kisses softly at the bitten skin, holding Gerard close. 

"Frank, Frank, Frank," Gerard breathes against his cheek. "Fuck. That was…" 

"Perfect," Frank says. 

"Yeah." Gerard whimpers and lifts off Frank's cock, helping Frank dispose of the condom so they can curl up together again. He can't stop running his hands up and down Gerard's skin, kissing him slow and soft. 

"Love you," he murmurs. 

"Love you too," Gerard tells him. "Now do I get to look at all the ink?" He's smiling like it's just an excuse to do the same thing Frank is doing. 

"Knock yourself out," Frank says. But his voice is all soft and happy and not even a little bit teasing like he meant it to be. He can't quite stifle the happy little noises when Gerard's fingers hit particularly sensitive spots, either, and Gerard kisses the side of his throat with each one. 

"I can't wait to do this again," Gerard tells him. 

"And again and again," Frank replies. "But maybe some dinner first. Lunch was a while ago." 

"Practical," Gerard tells him. "Let me help you cook?" 

"Of course," Frank replies. He doesn't get up, though. He wants to enjoy being in Gerard's arms for a little bit longer. Gerard nudges Frank's chin with his nose. "We can come back later, you know. I'm really, really not going anywhere." 

"I know," Frank replies and kisses him. "Just… savoring for a few more minutes " 

"As long as you want." Gerard goes back to his tattoo inspection. Frank smiles up at him. They're going to have a really fucking amazing evening. He's pretty sure it's the first of many. 

They make dinner and fuck again. And again after that. And again in the morning. They finally roll out of bed and have coffee and cereal and walk hand-in-hand over to Olivia and David's place to pick up Damian. 

"Olivia told me she said afternoon," David laughs when he answers the door. 

"We, uh. Missed him," Frank says and Gerard squeezes his hand. "If he's not ready, we can come back later, but..." 

Damian and Scott come racing around the corner from the kitchen. "Dad! Gee!" Damian shouts. He launches himself at them and Frank catches him around the waist. 

"Having fun, monkey?" Frank asks. 

"Yeah!" Damian replies. 

"Are you ready to come home with me and Gee?" Frank asks.

Damian shoots them a considering look. "You were holding hands. Did he say he'd be your boyfriend?" 

"I did," Gerard says and stoops down to look Damian in the eye. "I hope that's okay."

Frank gets a little teary-eyed when Damian flings himself into Gerard's arms. David and Olivia are grinning in the background. Frank kisses Damian's head and Gerard's cheek. 

"Get your things, Damian," he murmurs. Damian nods and squeezes Gerard again and goes running off again. 

"Congratulations, you two," Olivia says. "Really." 

"Thanks," Gerard says. "I feel really lucky." 

Frank just gapes at him for a moment. "That's my line." 

Gerard grins at him and pulls him into his arms. "I think we can share it." Frank leans up and kisses him. 

"Ew," Damian comments, coming back with his backpack. 

"Better get used to it, dude," David says with a laugh. Damian sticks out his tongue and tows Frank and Gerard toward the door. They laugh and call goodbyes to David and Olivia and Scott. 

"Guess where we're going next, monkey?" Frank asks. "How's the comic store sound?" 

"Yes!" Damian crows. Frank smiles and takes Gerard's hand again and they watch Damian skip ahead. 

"Diner after?" Gerard suggests. 

"Absolutely," Frank replies. "Shit. What's the post-Thanksgiving stuff like here? Is it going to be mobbed?" 

"Not a lot, I don't think. All the big Black Friday weekend stuff happens in Trenton anyway," Gerard replies. 

Frank lets out a breath. "Just so you know, for the first time in years, I am maybe not dreading the entire holiday season," Frank tells him. 

"I will do my best to keep you that way," Gerard says sincerely. Frank smiles. 

"I think just you being around will do the trick. I'm a horrible Grinch and I try not to bum Damian out, but sometimes I fail." 

"Then consider me around. As much as you want." 

"As much as you can be," Frank says. 

"So when am I moving in?" Gerard's smiling when he says it, but Frank thinks he maybe means it. 

"Oh, you know, whenever," Frank says. He means that too. Gerard laughs. Frank is pretty sure he knows exactly what Frank is thinking. "Guess we'll see." He remembers the brief period when he didn't like Gerard and laughs. "God, I love you." 

"I love you back. In fact, I think you're my favorite constituent." 

"I didn't vote for you," Frank reminds him. 

"Well, we'll see what I can do to earn your vote before the next election," Gerard teases. 

"I'm pretty sure what you're suggesting is unethical. Also, you earned my vote when you helped clean up Sherman Park," Frank says. 

"Now you sound like a politician." 

"It rubs off. Maybe you'll have some competition next time." 

"Or a running mate," Gerard says, slinging an arm around Frank's shoulders and pulling him closer. 

"I dunno, I'd be alright with being First… whatever. Wait, you don't have designs on the presidency, do you?" The thoughtful grin on Gerard's face is, quite frankly, disturbing. "Never mind," Frank says. 

Damian turns around at the door of the comic shop. "Daaad, Geeeee, hurry up." 

Frank laughs and Gerard tugs his hand as they hurry after Damian. Everything else can wait. They have an excited little boy to keep up with. Gerard scoops up Damian when they walk into the shop and carries him straight over to the new releases, and Frank's lips curve in a smile. Damian's not the only one who's excited. 

"Been wondering when I'd see you in here together," Shaun says from behind the counter. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Frank huffs. But he smiles. Shaun's one of his favorite people in town; they see him almost every week, and he's really great about helping Damian pick out comics. 

"Well, Gerard talks about you and Damian more than anything else. And you two do the same," Shaun replies with a grin. "If I had anyone to bet, I'd have put money on it." 

"Sorry, dude," Frank says. "But hey, I always sort of wanted to ask you and thought it would be weird, but. You should come over for Sunday dinner sometime. With all of us." 

Shaun grins. "Sounds like fun to me. You guys are awesome. My kids are a little younger than Damian, but I think they might -" 

"Fuck yeah, bring your family." Frank grins. "Guess I'd better go supervise comic buying now, huh," he laughs, hearing Gerard and Damian talking excitedly. 

"Between the two of them, they'd probably buy me out," Shaun says with a grin. 

"Sorry to break it up," Frank jokes, and goes to rescue his guys from each other. 

"Dad, Gerard said he'd buy me this!" Damian says excitedly and holds up a trade of _Tiny Titans_. "He says he can teach me how to draw them, too." 

"That's great, guys. Can I learn too?" Frank grins up at Gerard. 

"Whatever you want," Gerard replies with an answering grin. "Anything at all." 

"You keep saying that, I'm going to take you up on it," Frank murmurs. 

"Oh, I hope you will," Gerard replies.

@MayorGWay Happy Holidays, Pinehurst! We have a lot to celebrate this year, so whether it's Xmas or Hanukkah or New Year, be sure to make it good.

*

@FrankIeroCPA I think it's going to be a good year.

@MayorGWay: @FrankIeroCPA A *GREAT* year.

*

@MayorGWay Cold snap predicted for tonight! Be careful out there. Stay home tomorrow if you can.

@FrankIeroCPA: MayorGWay I was planning on it...

*

@FrankIeroCPA I'll be the first to tell you Valentine's Day is stupid, but I can't deny it's fun to watch my kid enjoy it.

@MayorGWay: @FrankIeroCPA I'm buying you flowers (candy?) now, just for that.

@FrankIeroCPA: @MayorGWay Like I'd argue with candy.

*

@MayorGWay Moving day! :D Pinehurst, be good today, I have things to accomplish or @FrankIeroCPA might kill me.

@FrankIeroCPA: @MayorGWay then I'd have to hide a body AND move all these art books. No thanks.

Frank sits at the breakfast bar drinking coffee and watches Gerard meticulously measure out the ingredients for pancakes.

"Did you wake him up?" Gerard asks when he's done. 

"Yup. Probably playing with his presents," Frank replies. 

Gerard goes to the base of the stairs and yells up, "Eight year olds who don't come down for breakfast don't get to go pick out their puppies." 

Frank laughs when he hears Damian's feet start thundering down the stairs. "I don't know if these pancakes are gonna top the stuffed waffles I made you for your birthday," Frank teases. 

"I'm _cooking_ ," Gerard points out. 

Frank grins. "I know, baby. And you're doing an amazing job." 

Damian hops up onto the stool next to Frank. He's practically vibrating out of his skin. Frank is suddenly regretting the promise of special hot chocolate. But it's the kid's birthday. They'll deal. 

Gerard shoots a smile at Frank. "He and the dog will probably wear each other out?" 

"You're assuming we come home with a dog today," Frank replies. 

Gerard laughs at him. Bastard. 

He's right, though. Frank's already bookmarked a couple of shelters in Trenton on his phone if they strike out here. 

Frank loses count of how many times he has to tell Damian to stop talking with his mouth full during breakfast, but Gerard keeps his coffee cup topped off so it's okay, The pancakes are pretty damn good, too. He rewards Gerard with a long kiss that makes Damian groans dramatically. Frank just smiles against Gerard's mouth. 

They load up into Frank's Honda after breakfast and head to the shelter. It's a nice day and Frank is afraid there will be a ton of people at the shelter, but there are only a few cars out front when they pull up. Frank and Gerard stop before they go inside, hands on Damian's shoulders. 

"Remember, no yelling," Frank says. 

"And no running or jumping or anything," Gerard adds. 

He's Frank's kid, so that might be a tall order, but Damian's nodding seriously. He thinks briefly about offering an incentive like stopping for ice cream, but they still have cake from last night's party at home, and Frank figures a puppy is enough reward for good behavior at the animal shelter. Damian slips a hand into Gerard's and tugs him down the hall of the shelter. Frank smiles and trails behind them. 

Really, he'd take _all_ the dogs home if he could. But today, they're only getting one. The hall opens into a room with kennels lining the walls. A volunteer is busy talking to another family, so Frank and Gerard and Damian just walk up and down the aisles, stopping to greet the dogs that come up to say hi. Most of the dogs are older, but in one of the larger kennels there are five of what appear to be pug mix puppies. Frank bites his lip. They had decided on a puppy, just because of Damian's age, but - Gerard leaves Damian listening intently to a volunteer and comes to take Frank's hand. 

"One at a time," he murmurs. 

Frank smiles sheepishly at him. "You realize I would probably take every single one of these dogs home, right?" 

Gerard does a quick head count. "Nineteen would be a bit much for the house. Let's go see what Damian thinks." 

Damian is actually scanning around the room with big eyes. He looks kind of overwhelmed. "Dad, they _all_ need homes," he murmurs. 

Frank chuckles and wraps an arm around his shoulders. "I know, monkey. For today, we need to pick just one." 

Damian frowns. "A puppy?" he asks. 

"Whichever you want," Gerard answers. "Though, I think for now a puppy or a younger dog might be best." 

Damian goes to his knees in front of the pug mixes immediately. Frank isn't super surprised. They're really fucking cute. He and Gerard go stand behind Damian and watch the puppies play. Frank keeps eyeing the small one that tends to get shoved to the side and when the volunteer comes over and offers to let them hold one, Frank points her out. 

Gerard eyes him, and Frank murmurs back, "If you point out that she's the runt..." 

"I love you," Gerard whispers back. "She's perfect." 

They're lead into a little room and they all sit on the floor with the puppy. She seems really happy to interact with all of them. She's got the pug enthusiasm, but without the lack of snout, which will mean fewer vet bills. After a while, she crawls into Gerard's lap and plops down with a little whoomph, clearly exhausted. 

"That's the one," Frank says. 

"This one!" Damian adds. 

Gerard nods. "We have ourselves a dog." 

Frank can't stop the huge grin from crossing his face. "I'll go get someone and get the paperwork going and stuff." 

He sneaks a look over his shoulder as he goes out front. His boyfriend and his son and a puppy. It's a perfect picture. He left his camera at home, though. He supposes there will be plenty of time for pictures later. And he'll make the time. He laughs and turns to the girl at the counter. 

"My family's taking that one home. Let's do this."

@MayorGWay We added a puppy to our family today. Time to spend some quality time at the park. Come join us!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to check out/leave feedback for the [mix](http://fleurdeliser.dreamwidth.org/184942.html) and [art](http://ktc.dreamwidth.org/14429.html) created to go with this story!


End file.
